Les Âmes Sentimentales
by DoubleZero0
Summary: Les émotions torturées se cachent parfois derrière des sourires et de l'humour cinglant, d'autres plus tendres peuvent se dissimuler dans des sourcils froncés, des yeux sévères et jugeurs. Sous le masque des corps demeure pourtant l'âme oubliée des sentiments. Stiles et Derek l'apprendront au cœur de leurs pénibles oppositions. Drame psychologique.
1. Cœurs de désillusions

**Cœurs de désillusions**

 _« On ne souffre nos amours que si l'on ignore le sens qu'ils donnent à nos vies. »_ SB

Quand Derek rentra dans son loft après sa course quotidienne dans les bois, quelque chose l'alerta immédiatement. À peine avait-il fini de tirer la porte coulissante, qu'il savait déjà que quelqu'un était venu chez lui. Il y avait là, la note persistante de l'odeur de Stiles et pourtant, ses sens surdéveloppés le renseignaient quant au fait qu'il était bel et bien seul dans son appartement. L'hyperactif était donc passé à son logement en son absence et était resté suffisamment pour que la signature particulière de sa fragrance adolescente imprègne l'atmosphère de la grande pièce.

Il était tard et cependant, cela ne semblait pas faire longtemps que le meilleur ami de son alpha avait quitté le loft, comme s'il l'avait attendu pour mieux renoncer à la dernière minute. Il y avait tant d'humeurs différentes dans l'effluve que Stiles avait laissé derrière lui. Le loup-garou s'en perturba au point de froncer les sourcils alors qu'il appuyait sur l'interrupteur permettant à la lumière d'inonder la salle. Derek ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer cet imbroglio de fragrances qui persistaient dans le parfum du jeune et il se contenta de humer sérieusement l'air pour essayer de refaire son parcours à l'intérieur de son domicile.

Il fut d'abord surpris de constater que l'adolescent avait certainement passé beaucoup de temps dans le fauteuil, place que le lycanthrope de naissance affectionnait lors des réunions de meute. Stiles avait voulu se retrouver là où l'homme lisait, là où il occupait ses instants de détentes et c'est machinalement que Derek se saisit de son livre du moment, posé sur l'accoudoir, à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Son nez s'attarda instinctivement sur les pages et il comprit que l'hyperactif avait touché le roman. Non, il n'avait pas fait que le manier superficiellement, il en avait lu certains passages et le bouquin portait la senteur âcre de ses pleurs sur certaines pages. Derek savait que « Larme de Lune » pouvait être une histoire parfois bouleversante.

Perturbé, le loup-garou se releva en reposant l'ouvrage sur la table basse et décida de se défaire de sa veste en cuir qu'il jeta dans la bergère. Comment Stiles avait-il réussi à entrer chez lui ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit en possession d'un double des clefs ? Derek ne savait pas ce que signifiait tout ça, mais la colère commença à poindre en lui, comme un réflexe pour se protéger de sa propre compréhension. Un sale petit fouineur avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée sur son territoire et avait manifestement fouillé ses affaires, comme pour s'en approprier les secrets.

Nerveux, il laissa son odorat suivre les pistes que l'agaçant hyperactif avait lâché derrière lui et lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, le cœur de Derek s'arrêta brusquement pour mieux se perdre dans une course effrénée. Stiles était entré dans son antre privé. Le morveux s'était allongé dans son lit, il avait délibérément dispersé l'exhalaison de sa mélancolie, sur ses draps et son oreiller. La respiration du loup-garou se coupa. Il ne savait plus quoi éprouver et seul un malaise grandissant continuait de se répandre en lui. Il se détourna subitement de ses ressentis et commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce où il dormait.

Stiles avait surtout pleuré ici, il y avait exprimé une part de sa tristesse et de sa frustration. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Derek représentait pour lui ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit venu dans sa chambre pour se réconforter des états d'âme qui le torturaient ? L'homme ragea sourdement, et c'est au moment où ces questions percutaient sa raison qu'il vit le pli reposant sur la table de nuit, une page raturée d'écrits. Reprenant contenance, Derek s'empressa de s'en saisir.

Il fut d'abord interloqué par le graphisme brouillon qui noircissait la feuille de papier. C'était comme si les mots partaient en tous sens, sans cohérence visuelle. Certaines lettres penchaient en amont quand d'autres flirtaient sans complexe avec l'aval, donnant à l'ensemble une apparence de fourre-tout où se mêlaient des déliés abandonnés à leurs seules confidences. C'était assez déstabilisant et en même temps, cela traduisait parfaitement le caractère dispersé de Stiles.

Derek ne retint pas le faible rictus qui titilla ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'en fit la remarque et cela le perturba ensuite. C'était un étrange attendrissement, une sorte de désaveux qui lui coûtait. D'habitude, le loup-garou ne souriait pas en pensant à Stiles. En fait, tout en prenant conscience de cela, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours agacé, irrité, coléreux et mal embouché lorsqu'il songeait au fils du shérif de Beacon Hills. Alors pourquoi le garçon avait-il pris la liberté de venir en son domaine privé pour lui laisser ce courrier qui serait difficilement déchiffrable ?

Le visage du jeune homme redevint impénétrable et il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, incapable de faire abstraction de l'étrange appréhension qui guidait désormais ses respirations. Derek déglutit avant de passer une main incertaine dans la masse de ses cheveux noirs. Son regard se porta quelques instants vers la porte ouverte qui menait à sa chambre. Elle bâillait sur les ombres du couloir et ne donnait aucun indice de ce vers quoi elle amenait. Cette vision était comme un appel, un symbole, une coïncidence qui faisait naître une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre du métamorphe. S'il lisait les mots que l'adolescent lui réservait, il pénétrerait sur un territoire inconnu où l'obscurité viendrait contaminer jusqu'à sa chair.

Il fallut que Derek se laisse investir par la curiosité pour se donner le courage de commencer à déchiffrer la lettre que Stiles lui avait rédigée. Il fallut que l'envie de savoir devienne plus intense que son pressentiment. Il se doutait qu'il se dessinait sur cette page, des confessions empoisonnées de mélancolie, des fantasmes fêlés dont les bris venaient blesser des espoirs illusoires. L'écriture de Stiles était comme une rature de rêve que l'impossible avait torturé.

L'homme se tortilla de malaise et inspira, captant à ses dépens, l'étrange mélange de fragrances qui se renouvelait de mouvement dans ses environs. Il y avait sa propre odeur qui marquait tout de son empreinte, pour cajoler son instinct et lui délivrer le sentiment d'être chez lui, en sécurité. Et il y avait la légère effluence que l'hyperactif avait abandonnée malgré lui dans les airs de son antre de loup. L'alchimie de leur association semblait détonante et brouillait l'esprit du lycanthrope, au point où il ne savait plus comment l'interpréter. Afin d'éviter d'y penser, il commença à lire.

 _Se regarder et ne constater que le vide laissé, toutes ses invisibles cicatrices cachées par une peau gorgée de vie. Faire sourire ce reflet d'avant, lui donner les traits de l'innocence, faire semblant que rien ne change. Et puis, quand les spectateurs s'en vont, quand les lumières s'éteignent sur la scène et que le rideau tombe, se retrouver seul derrière, désœuvré. Ne laisser personne ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir le tas de brisures qu'est devenu ce cœur qui par le passé battait tant d'espoirs. À quel point l'illusion est-elle encore plausible ?_

 _Chaque pulsation creuse l'abîme, effrite la surface surfaite et surannée des sentiments assurés. Devant soi, la réflexion d'un écho physique, une poupée de chair que l'on manipule pour donner l'impression que l'être tient encore debout, entre cohésion et coopération passive. Mais la vérité s'enfonce si loin dans sa propre négation, qu'elle disparait au centre de ce trou noir qui aspire jusqu'à la plus petite manifestation d'authenticité. Et le rôle se tisse pour devenir un voile posé sur un corps oublié, un costume qui ne dissimule que des regrets._

 _Tant de cris étouffés, tant de blessures insolentes de mutisme, tant de déchirures à l'âme qu'il paraît impossible d'en recoller les morceaux. N'être plus qu'un amas informe, couturé à l'improviste pour ne pas s'éparpiller aux quatre vents. Et où se trouve ce qui n'a pu être rassemblé ? La joie ne sera-t-elle désormais qu'un rôle interprété à la va-vite, pour rassurer les alentours ? Tant de mensonges, tant de fautes et d'erreurs, tant d'omissions pour rejouer la comédie d'une humanité qui se meurt autant en soi qu'ailleurs. A-t-elle déjà été sincèrement vivante, ou se révèle-t-elle n'être qu'une illusion aveuglante ?_

 _Nos pires ennemis se terrent le plus souvent au fond de nous. Tant de consciences refoulées pour s'assurer d'être des victimes plutôt que des coupables portant le poids de nos déraisons. Quels sont ces monstres qui sillonnent et martyrisent nos tréfonds ? Sont-ce nos propres peurs incomprises où la réfraction de nos leurres imprécis ? Il est si facile de se perdre en fragiles destinées, vouées à l'inutile qui gouverne l'acte manqué._

 _Comment se relever ? Où puiser la force d'avancer sans continuer cette parodie qui ne ressemble plus à rien ? Comment fais-tu, toi ? Soupirs, murmures essoufflés d'amnésie, des larmes s'évadent dans l'abandon des sens. Secrets chuchotés à l'évanescent, crèvent les cœurs dans la solitude des nuits de défaillances. Est-ce ce monde qui est déformé ou est-ce nous qui en distordons les limites, pour en éprouver l'absurde effondrement ? À quoi jouons-nous ? Pourquoi continuer de jeter les dés de nos hasardeuses diversions ?_

 _Mon univers se délite dans tes soupirs exaspérés, il se fêle de part en part dans tes regards rageurs, il agonise dans tes supplices et se vide lorsque tes plaies saignent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te reconnais-je en moi ? Je ne veux pas être le scintillement de ta douleur qui s'épand dans mon néant. Et toujours cette peine qui s'éprend de mon être quand tes yeux luisent d'un chagrin béant. Si seulement cela venait comme un pont entre nous et pourtant, je ne fais face qu'à la désertion que tu me réserves à l'épreuve des sentiments. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me nies-tu lorsque je souffre avec toi ?_

 _J'ai tant espéré. J'ai tant souhaité. J'ai tant rêvé l'impossible pour mieux transpirer son irréalité. Tu m'as tant détesté. Tu m'as tant bafoué. Tu m'as tant rejeté sans rémissible espoir pour un émoi partagé. J'ai joué l'absence, me suis perdu en errances, accroché à d'invisibles croyances. Je t'ai aimé en silence, quand tu ne m'offrais que violence, en réponse à cette amour dépendance. Ne me reste que mon imagination un peu folle, ces pestes chimères en sensation qui s'accolent, à d'autres messes, prières d'émotion en symboles._

 _Que me fallait-il briser en moi pour panser les fractures de nos joies ? Que me fallait-il gommer sur ma peau pour mériter plus que toutes ses rages que tu m'offrais en maux ? Que me fallait-il détruire en mon corps pour que tes yeux me dévorent sans mépris, sans la plainte de me supporter dans l'effort ? Que me fallait-il devenir pour être digne de regards attendris, quand mon aide t'était garantie au-delà des interdits ?_

 _Je ne sais plus, je suis défait de tant de rejet, j'ignore qui je suis. Les battements de mon centre sont affadis et je ne veux plus sentir la douleur de leur survie. Ton indifférence est tel un poignard qui s'attarde dans ma chair, à la lumière terne de tes prunelles qui me fuient. Jamais nos doigts ne s'enlaceront. Jamais nos cœurs ne fusionneront sous la pression de nos lèvres en déraison. Jamais mes sourires ne t'illumineront._

 _J'ai compris mes noirceurs. J'ai compris mes erreurs. J'ai compris la source de nos heurts. Et pourtant, s'échinait dans mes ardentes candeurs, les désirs des romantiques voleurs. Aurais-je pu subtiliser tes malheurs pour les déverser ailleurs ? Aurais-je dû me vouer à d'autres lueurs que celles vibrant dans tes tristes heures ? Aurais-je présumé que tu vivais encore alors que ton âme s'évidait, ne laissant plus qu'un corps ?_

 _J'ai cru. J'ai voulu. J'ai perdu. Aujourd'hui, je suis nu. Nu de cet imaginaire projeté sur toi, je te vois sans foi, j'ai démis le cœur prêt à l'emploi. Laisse-moi, abandonne-moi à mes turbulences, oublie jusqu'à ma pauvre persévérance. J'ai gâché assez d'heures pour continuer de rêver « notre bonheur » devenu au fil du temps, un drôle de malheur. Je m'en veux de nous avoir transformés en ça, pardonne-moi._

Le palpitant de l'homme se chamboulait, diffusant l'alarme de ses ressentis bouleversés, dans tout son être. Jamais une lecture n'avait suscité une réaction si vive, un tel chambardement en ses tréfonds et il ne savait plus rien. Les mots de Stiles étaient comme un violent écho, des coups de marteau démoniaques, d'invisibles sorts qui venaient affaiblir le carénage que Derek avait réinventé dans sa détresse intérieure, pour protéger des sentiments toturés. C'était lui qui était responsable de ces tristes parfums que l'adolescent avait délaissés dans son loft. C'était lui qui était l'inspirateur de ces mornes lésions qui saignaient la confiance et l'engouement d'un bon gars.

Derek était devenu la nouvelle blessure de sentiment d'un être. Il s'était transformé en ce qui l'avait lui-même défait lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge de son admirateur insoupçonné. Il revêtait désormais le costume du bourreau, s'étant changé sans s'en apercevoir, en ce qui l'avait bousillé à l'époque où il s'était ouvert au fantasme de faire « un » avec quelqu'un. Derek prenait à présent le visage de son cauchemar intérieur et les rôles s'étaient inversés dans l'inconscience. Il avait fini par faire une victime, par infliger à un autre, le mal qui le torturait toujours aujourd'hui, malgré la maturité acquise. En fait, depuis qu'il avait tout perdu, il n'avait fait que ça, à tous ceux qui l'entouraient et spécialement, à ceux qui l'aimaient.

L'effondrement intérieur qui prit d'assaut le loup-garou vint s'infiltrer partout, de ses atomes les plus secrets, à sa surface, pour triturer ses entrailles et redessiner ses traits dans une douleur imparable. Derek se crispa et ses paupières forcèrent le noir de sa vision pour résister aux terribles émotions qui le submergèrent alors, au point de risquer de déborder de lui. Ses mains tremblèrent et il les replia en poings, froissant sans vergogne le papier qu'il tenait, le témoignage dépersonnalisé de sa propre honte. L'estomac serré, le ventre noué, le cœur en vrac, le ténébreux loup-garou ne put contraindre dans l'invisible, l'ébranlement de sa chair.

Il lui fallut un temps pour faire refluer la vague d'aigreur qui vint se briser sur ses croyances et les infecter, les dissoudre dans l'absurde. La gifle n'en était que plus ardue à encaisser, et il fut nécessaire que Derek sorte de l'apnée réflexe dans laquelle il se perdait, choqué par ce déclic de conscience, dévastateur. Le loup-garou inspira lentement, pour retrouver un semblant de stabilité, se donner le courage de faire face. Il revint difficilement à cette réalité terrifiante, ce présent qu'il ne voulait pas vivre tant il rouvrait d'anciennes meurtrissures, mal cicatrisées.

De refus, il secoua la tête avant de sangloter sa triste expiration, sans qu'une larme n'accompagne pourtant l'expulsion de ses airs consommés, invisibles résidus de survie. Il ne fallait pas, non, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer sa bêtise, de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Pas quand il se révélait être ce qu'il avait honni le plus sur cette terre, un putain de bourreau sans cœur qui juge et punit sur la seule base de ses misères passées. Ses poings se resserrèrent davantage autour du papier fripé qu'ils malmenaient. Le message qu'on lui avait laissé devint bientôt un amas de compression, une boule informe sculptée dans la résistance à toute cette remise en question qu'elle recelait.

Derek crispa les dents et sembla s'abîmer dans une agressivité destinée à son seul égo. Et puis, il observa ses mains pour constater ce qu'il avait fait de la lettre que Stiles lui avait laissée. Son cœur rata un battement pour mieux s'affoler. Le loup-garou commença à déplier la boule de déni en laquelle il avait transformé ce courrier imprévu. Il y eut comme une urgence dans son geste, le besoin de revenir en arrière pour ne pas bafouer plus encore, la manifestation des états d'âme d'un amoureux secret. L'homme essaya tant bien que mal de redonner une dignité à cette page d'aveux, mais ce qui lui avait fait subir était visiblement irréversible.

Il s'en voulut immédiatement et un pincement vint se loger dans son pouls pour distiller en lui la souffrance d'un nouveau regret. Non, pourquoi depuis toujours gâchait-il tout, pourquoi ? Il gémit la douleur de devoir inspirer et plaqua son poing sur sa bouche pour étouffer la révolte de sa voix, se contraindre au silence. Et les larmes percèrent aigrement ses paupières crispées de refus, qui les libérèrent en glisse de confession. Il détestait ce qui était en train d'advenir. Ça l'effrayait de comprendre et il ne voulait tout simplement pas faire ces constats.

Derek eut besoin de quelques instants pour recouvrer son calme et lorsqu'il renifla tout en essuyant négligemment ses joues, il était parvenu à maîtriser l'incertitude dévorante qui crépitait en ses renfoncements. Il reprit la feuille ridée qu'il avait repassé avec ses mains, du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et posa la page sur son visage pour emprisonner ses parfums dans sa mémoire. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne s'était pas senti aussi perdu depuis des années. Et il eut besoin de relire ce que l'hyperactif lui avait écrit.

Le jeune n'avait pas introduit son message, comme s'il s'en débarrassait brutalement, comme pour le jeter entre les mains du premier étranger qui passerait par-là et voudrait bien le lire. Pas de noms. Pas de date. Pas de signature. Seulement la confidence anonyme et intemporelle d'avoir commis un délit, de ceux qui aggravent les destins et les lient dans l'erreur d'avoir désiré l'improbable.

Derek resta abasourdi par ce qu'il ressentait, toutes ces impossibles contradictions qui s'étiraient en son cœur depuis qu'il avait lu et relu les mots de Stiles. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire. Il avait honte, il se sentait humilié par sa propre bêtise et dès que la colère poignait comme une excuse, il la muselait, ne lui autorisant pas de continuer à le transformer en tordu psychotique, en pauvre type qui ne comprenait rien à rien. C'était à cause de cette exaspération permanente qu'il était resté aveugle aux sentiments qu'on lui réservait. C'était cette incontrôlable fureur qui l'avait poussé à blesser le cœur de l'un de ses plus fervents alliés.

La révolte grondait en ses veines, mais elle palpitait dans l'inutile. Derek était démis, comme s'il s'était battu contre un invincible adversaire. Figé dans son malaise, le lycanthrope observait le vide et il eut le sentiment que cela traduisait bien ce qu'il était lui-même devenu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stiles l'aimait-il quand il ne lui avait montré que de la détestation ? Ce jeune était-il plus fou encore qu'il ne l'avait cru ? Il était évident que le fils du shérif avait un grain, mais de là à cultiver un amour en sens unique envers la personne la plus haïssable de l'univers, c'en était incompréhensible.

Le loup-garou finit par s'interroger sur ce qu'il ressentait envers l'adolescent survolté. Il ne savait pas. S'il avait déjà eu des allants étranges à l'égard du jeune, celui-ci le mettait simplement sur les nerfs, sans autres raisons que sa présence électrique. Pourtant, il y avait eu des moments précieux entre eux, des instants que Stiles était parvenu à transformer en héroïsme incongru, défiant toutes les probabilités pour être là quand personne ne l'attendait. Et puis, le gosse avait morflé plus d'une fois, s'impliquant corps et âme, dans des dangers qui l'avaient dépassé et avait failli le conduire à sa propre perte.

En fait, si Derek faisait abstraction de l'insupportable énergie qui consumait Stiles, il pouvait constater à quel point il s'apprêtait à devenir un être admirable. Il y avait en lui un esprit chevaleresque qui aurait pu paraître désuet et qui prêtait souvent à sourire. Mais dès lors qu'il en usait pour soutenir, c'était si fort que ça ne faisait qu'entretenir un sentiment de reconnaissance. Le loup-garou se choqua de cette pensée. En vérité, il détestait se sentir redevable envers quelqu'un comme lui, voilà pourquoi il ne faisait aucune concession en ce qui le concernait.

L'homme était en dette vis-à-vis de Stiles. Il lui devait d'avoir rencontré Scott, d'avoir été obligé de sortir de son mutisme pour s'expliquer, d'avoir survécu même quand cela semblait peu important à ses propres yeux. Le jeune fougueux au cœur vaillant s'était incrusté dans sa vie pour lui montrer toute l'absurdité de ses choix et Derek lui en voulait tellement qu'il le frappait, le malmenait, le réduisait à un parasite qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il était si douloureux de se rendre compte de tout ça, d'en faire l'amer bilan.

Derek ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand il se donna la force de sortir de sa chambre. Il lui sembla que des heures le séparaient du moment où il était rentré chez lui, mais tout compte fait, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout était de sa faute et le pire, c'est qu'il avait pensé être dans son bon droit d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Rien n'était logique dans le comportement qu'il avait adopté et le loup-garou se retrouvait désormais démuni devant son arrogance de jeune adulte, qui s'était jugé mature.

Du bout de ses doigts, le dernier héritier de la famille Hale essuya les coins de sa bouche et se redressa. Il reprit la lettre en main pour la plier avec une délicatesse décalée compte tenu du traitement qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il choisit de la garder dans sa poche arrière pour la ranger dans l'un de ses livres fétiches quand il serait dans son salon. Derek marcha lentement, les bras ballants, le cœur lourd de tous ces regrets qui en affectaient le rythme erratique, pour diffuser en lui ce sentiment d'absolue défaite. Il était trop tard pour empêcher ce qu'il avait déclenché par ignorance. Il était trop tard pour arranger les choses et faire qu'elles se changent en bon plutôt qu'en mauvais.

Derek pesta contre le destin, mais surtout, contre lui-même. Comment pouvait-on aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Lui n'y arrivait pas et c'était peut-être là tout le nœud du problème. Il avait tout fait pour se rendre inaccessible, se faire détester, parce qu'il lui était plus simple d'agir ainsi, de ne créer aucun lien véritable par peur de finir par les détruire sous l'impulsion de sa propre idiotie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru…

Maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, tout lui paraissait irrémissible. Intervenir n'était certainement pas le remède à tout ce fatras qui se révélait à présent. Il avait fait assez de mal pour ne pas vouloir en rajouter. Le silence et la prise de distance par rapport à tout ça semblait les solutions temporaires qu'il lui fallait adopter afin de ne pas empirer les choses.

Le loup-garou finit par trouver la force de se sustenter rapidement, ne tirant aucun plaisir à se nourrir des restes qui trainaient dans son frigo. Il agissait machinalement, comme si son corps réagissait à des décisions mécaniques alors que sa volonté propre s'était absentée pour s'égarer dans des dilemmes inconsistants. C'est seulement quand il se retrouva sous la douche que le loup-garou prit conscience qu'il s'était mis en mode « pilote automatique » tandis qu'il torturait inlassablement ses idées autour de la révélation qui lui avait été faite aujourd'hui.

Il ne trouva aucun réconfort à se débarbouiller la peau et ne parvint pas à se détendre sous les caresses de la pluie chaude qui s'écoulait sur son corps musculeux. Stiles avait-il été lucide en s'interrogeant sur le fait que Derek n'était peut-être plus qu'une enveloppe dénuée d'âme ? Cette question le bouleversait, elle le réduisait et lui donnait l'envie de s'insurger. Non ! Il avait encore une âme, même si elle s'était ternie de regrets, même si elle s'était assombrie de mauvais choix, elle était là.

Quand il sortit de la douche pour sécher son corps, le loup-garou était persuadé qu'il fallait qu'il prouve à l'hyperactif qu'il avait tort, qu'il croyait des choses néfastes. Pourtant, Derek se savait responsable de ces idées que Stiles avait nourries. Il avait alimenté le mal en violence sans chercher à le guérir et lorsqu'il passa sa main sur le miroir embué, voir son image inversée lui donna la nausée. Il aurait préféré découvrir le visage moqueur de Stiles derrière la vapeur qu'il effaçait, plutôt que son faciès placide et tellement, tellement fermé.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas souri ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas autorisé l'attendrissement à apaiser ses traits contrariés ? Il se détourna de son reflet avec un dégoût qu'il abandonna en lâchant sa serviette pour regarder ses mains. À quel moment s'étaient-elles transformées en armes, ne servant qu'à blesser ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il plus jamais usé pour autre chose que détruire ? Est-ce qu'elles pourraient encore faire naître des frissons d'appréciation sur la peau de quelqu'un ? Est-ce que Stiles pensait qu'elles n'étaient bonnes qu'à le martyriser ?

Quand quelques timides gouttes d'eau s'échouèrent dans ses paumes, Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de ses larmes. En en prenant conscience, il se figea et demeura interdit, sombrant dans la spirale de ses tourments. Il avait oublié de retenir ses émotions, et cela le déstabilisa visiblement. C'était comme s'il échappait à ses propres réflexes de protection, telle une trahison à lui-même. Et pourtant, il n'avait qu'une envie, abandonner ce carcan d'obligations qui pesait sur lui depuis trop longtemps.

Il se calma, ramassa sa serviette, puis rangea rapidement la salle de bain, sans même se rhabiller. Dès qu'il eut fini, il quitta la pièce et revint dans sa chambre à coucher. Il n'éclaira pas les lieux cette fois-ci et décida qu'il était temps qu'il dorme. Il était fatigué de cette journée, de ses pensées qui n'en finissaient pas de le tarabuster. Il voulait simplement faire le vide, oublier tout ce que Stiles avait ressuscité en lui par l'intermédiaire de ses mots.

Derek rentra dans son lit à l'aveugle et s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Il essaya de prendre une position confortable, mais ne parvint à rien. De guerre lasse, il se retrouva sur le dos, à fixer l'obscurité pour mieux soupirer sa déconvenue. Il ne réussissait pas à faire le vide en lui et éprouvait une frénésie intérieure à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. L'hyperactif semblait l'avoir contaminé et ses idées gravitaient autour de son esprit pour forcer le loup-garou à interroger la crédibilité des choix qu'il avait opérés.

Le lycanthrope soupira une nouvelle fois et décida d'abandonner, de ne plus chercher à contrôler le flux des questions qui le hantaient. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il résistait à tout ce qui venait le perturber et Derek n'était plus désormais en mesure d'appliquer sciemment la politique de l'autruche. Il s'était contraint à entretenir un code de conduite rancunier et avait perdu de vue en chemin, le sens des choses simples. La vie continuait. De nouveaux visages donnaient de la valeur à son existence.

Ce soir, le message de Stiles avait blessé son ignorance pour le replacer devant des évidences qu'il peinait à admettre, mais qu'il se devait d'accepter pour s'autoriser à changer. Désormais, Derek était l'aîné d'une meute. Contre toute attente, il avait survécu et faisait partie de quelque chose de plus grand que son unique revanche sur les événements ainsi que sur ceux qui avaient détruit sa vie. Il n'était plus esseulé et l'odeur persistante de l'adolescent était là pour le lui rappeler. En dépit des apparences, on tenait à lui, on pleurait pour lui, on s'inquiétait de ce qu'il devenait.

À cette pensée, des frissons naquirent sur la peau du loup-garou et il se tortilla dans ses draps, gêné que ses idées puissent faire fleurir autant de réactions dans son corps. Stiles. Sa bouille malicieuse et ses gestes empressés. Sa fougue naturelle et son caractère survolté. Sa ténacité et l'insoumission dans ses prunelles d'ambres, capables de provoquer les battements agacés d'un cœur brisé.

Une vive émotion parcourut les entrailles de Derek, diffusant une chaleur électrique dans ses membres léthargiques. Son pouls s'accéléra et le lycanthrope inspira profondément, de façon sonore. L'odeur du jeune persistait dans sa chambre et quand il expira son air retenu, il se rendit compte de l'excitation que leurs effluves mêlés faisaient naître en lui. Alors que rien ne l'y prédisposait, il commençait à bander en songeant à Stiles.

Son sexe gonfla davantage alors qu'il s'en faisait la remarque et cela l'embarrassa d'une manière complètement inattendue, réveillant en lui un étrange appétit. Derek se sentit soudainement tiraillé entre sa honte et l'envie d'explorer ce phénomène dans le fantasme. Le loup-garou ne s'était pas autorisé à apprécier l'effet attractif que pouvait avoir le jeune sur lui et alors que la culpabilité l'investissait, il eut envie de la briser pour invoquer son droit à penser ce qu'il voulait.

Des images sensuelles commencèrent à s'imposer au regard intérieur que le loup-garou portait sur les circonstances. Il imagina les lèvres vibrantes de l'adolescent, le culot indécent qu'il aurait s'il lui fallait s'en emparer pour que Stiles expire chaudement contre sa bouche, la convoitise qu'il avait retenue jusque-là. La main droite de Derek se porta instinctivement sur son entrejambe et il empoigna son membre viril tout en soupirant fébrilement les sensations qui bourgeonnaient en lui. Il tenta de visualiser ce que le regard de Stiles pourrait exprimer si le désir en guidait l'éclat malicieux.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva à faire des allers-retours le long de son épaisse hampe, l'homme se surprit à gémir le plaisir coupable d'aimer se faire du bien en pensant à l'énergumène. Son cœur battait si vite alors qu'il se voyait entreprendre des caresses sur les formes frêles de l'humain. Malgré lui, il se retrouva à respirer plus rapidement pour alimenter de vie les pulsations de son sang. Il avait envie, oui, il… il voulait que Stiles soit tout contre sa peau et souhaite son corps sur lui.

L'idée seule suffit à engendrer des remous dans tous les membres du lycanthrope. Ses mouvements de poignée se firent de plus en plus rapides et bientôt, l'excitation d'envisager que l'hyperactif puisse vouloir s'offrir à lui atteignit une force telle, qu'elle entraina la vive jouissance de l'homme qui se branlait. Son éjaculation fût puissante et Derek pâma quelques instants dans cet état d'intense libération. Mais, tandis qu'il revenait peu à peu à lui, sentir l'humidité recouvrant les poils de son ventre et percevoir les exhalaisons de son sperme le rendit honteux. Que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi ?

Il s'essuya avec le bord de son drap et se retourna immédiatement, reniant ce qui s'était produit là, dans son lit, dans ses songes, dans ses envies. Cela lui fit peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se caressait jusqu'à libérer la tension génésique qui le contraignait et tentait ensuite d'enterrer sa honte dans l'oubli immédiat. Merde, mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il était tellement hypocrite avec lui-même et s'en apercevoir lui remit un coup au moral.

Cette nuit-là, le dernier héritier de la famille Hale eut un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. Cette nuit-là, l'éveil qui s'imposa à lui le perturba d'une manière inédite. En dépit de toutes les intentions louables qu'il avait cru cultiver, il lui fut nécessaire de reconnaître les malhonnêtetés qu'il avait entretenues simplement parce qu'il avait honte, qu'il se détestait trop pour avoir le courage de se regarder en face. Malgré son besoin de récupération, le loup de naissance ne put trouver le repos inconscient et libérateur. Il ne dormit pas, démuni dans la nudité des incohérences qui le composaient.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Crises de solitide

**Crises de solitude**

 _« L'amour est le parent sentimental de l'abnégation, du don de soi désintéressé. Il n'y a aucun mérite à le donner ou le recevoir, seulement l'espoir d'agir pour l'authentique et le bon » SB_

La semaine de Derek fut morne. Il ne rentra en contact avec aucun membre de la meute et resta enfermé chez lui, la plupart du temps. Il n'avait plus envie de penser à toutes ces terribles choses qui l'avaient guidé ces dernières années. Il n'avait plus besoin de se mentir à lui-même pour se donner le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout des plans avortés, qu'il avait mentalisés pendant ces interminable moments afin de justifier sa survie.

Lorsqu'il était sorti de chez lui pour courir dans les bois, c'était dans le but se fatiguer à chasser ses propres paradoxes, se vider la tête en prenant sa forme de loup et ne laisser plus que l'animal, se disculper de ce qu'il ne comprenait pas de lui-même. Parfois, il espérait que quand il rentrerait de ses escapades, il sentirait de nouveau l'odeur de Stiles dans le loft, signe qu'il était venu en son absence. Mais il n'en fut rien et personne ne vint lui rendre une visite impromptue. En même temps, à quoi s'attendait-il ?

La lettre que l'adolescent avait délaissée sur sa table de nuit était pourtant claire, il s'était fait une raison et y annonçait mélancoliquement qu'il baissait définitivement les bras. Stiles n'attendait plus rien de la part de Derek et c'était ce moment où il abdiquait que le lycanthrope choisissait de commencer à l'entrevoir différemment. Vraiment, lorsqu'il faisait un rapide bilan des choses, il ne pouvait qu'avoir envie de se faire du mal tant il se sentait débile, nul et inutile.

Il fut plusieurs fois tenté d'aller faire un tour du côté de la maison des Stilinsky, mais se raisonna à systématiquement, préférant tourner en rond dans la forêt. Il ne fallait pas, non, il ne devait pas céder au caprice d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec le jeune, alors qu'il était la principale source de ses déceptions. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire, ni même s'il avait quelque chose d'autre que des ressentiments à partager avec lui.

En un sens, l'homme en voulait à Stiles de l'avoir mis sens dessus dessous, de l'avoir contraint d'ouvrir violemment les yeux sur ce qu'il était en train de faire de son avenir. Le loup-garou était simplement dérouté, perdu, égaré dans une sorte de désert intérieur qui paraissait interminable. Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore la détermination de décider si tout cela avait du sens à ses propres yeux.

Derek n'était pas pressé que la fin de semaine arrive. Quand tout allait bien, c'était toujours le vendredi soir que la meute se réunissait dans son loft et il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer cette fois-ci. Il se demanda un moment s'il ne devait pas trouver un motif valable pour justifier une absence imprévue et le fait qu'il ne pourrait pas recevoir tous ces adolescents dans son refuge. Il redoutait de devoir regarder Scott dans les yeux sans rien laisser transparaître de tout ce qui l'avait intimement meurtri cette semaine. Plus encore, il appréhendait de se retrouver face à Stiles et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais lu ses confidences.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il reçut le message téléphonique de son alpha, Derek n'eut pas la bêtise de se chercher des excuses pour s'éloigner de la meute de façon complètement puérile. Il préféra jouer la carte du détachement et prétendre que tout allait bien, qu'il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'une troupe d'adolescents vienne dans sa tanière pour y discuter leurs plans et leurs visions de ce qu'il fallait faire afin de garder le territoire de Beacon Hills en sureté.

Une vague d'anxiété le submergea à l'idée d'avoir cet attroupement chez lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'y était pas habitué, mais il avait soudainement l'impression d'avoir pris une claque de maturité, comme s'il était désormais trop vieux pour assumer toutes ces diversions que la jeunesse lui proposait. Il y avait un côté désuet à se rassembler ainsi, sans autres raisons que celle de parler de leur appartenance au monde du supranaturel. Pour Derek, cela prenait des airs d'attardement dans la juvénilité, une sorte de recherche identitaire qu'il n'avait plus à faire.

Le temps l'avait révélé à lui-même, au-delà de ce que les apparences pouvaient offrir comme subterfuge pour se sentir partie prenante du monde. En tant que jeune adulte, Derek n'était plus désormais dans cette mouvance initiatique. Il peinait d'ailleurs à se retrouver parmi ce groupe d'adolescents qu'il avait d'abord fréquenté par dépit plus que par nécessité. De son côté, il avait cultivé tant de regrets et de remords que toutes ces envies d'intégration dans un clan particulier lui donnaient la nausée. L'homme avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas ce que la meute cherchait à faire en se réunissant, tout cela revêtait pour lui un arrière-goût de surfait auquel il lui était difficile d'adhérer.

Et puis, il eut la sensation de s'efforcer de trouver toutes les circonstances de la terre, pour justifier son incapacité à assumer ce qu'il avait fait naitre par sa seule exécrable présence. C'est donc dans une sorte de repentance qu'il décida d'admettre ce que les événements lui réserveraient. Il avait suffisamment concouru à instaurer un esprit de mésentente qui avait pu fragiliser la meute à des moments cruciaux. Stiles lui avait montré tout ce qu'il avait engendré de futile, par ses refus obstinés et son aveuglement. À présent, Derek se devait de dévoiler une autre facette de sa personne s'il ne voulait pas se sentir plus débile et dérisoire qu'il ne l'était. Il devait développer la capacité à contredire ses propres défauts.

Il ne savait pas s'il serait en mesure de satisfaire cette exigence qui s'imposait à lui. Il ignorait s'il aurait même la force de continuer d'être en présence de l'hyperactif sans avoir la sensation d'être la pire des crevures. Derek ne s'était pas beaucoup respecté depuis que sa famille avait été décimée par sa faute, et il avait transféré cette détestation de lui-même sur la personne de son entourage qui lui avait montré l'attachement le plus sincère. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer, c'était une chose qui ne devait pas être, une chose qu'il ne méritait pas.

Derek avait plusieurs fois désiré que Stiles le veuille et cela n'avait contribué qu'à le plonger davantage dans la colère et le déni le plus obscur qui soit. Toute cette absurdité, toutes ces incohérences qui se révélaient au loup-garou étaient des sources de malaise difficiles à endiguer. Comment faire face à tout ça sans être tenté de seulement s'effacer, pour se faciliter la tâche ? Pouvait-il pousser son désaveu jusque dans l'abandon pur et simple ? Il comprenait subitement tous ces gens qui choisissaient de disparaître, de prendre une autre identité quelque part ailleurs, loin des êtres pour qui ils comptaient, plutôt que de trouver la force de résoudre le nœud de problèmes qu'étaient devenues leurs existences.

L'idée de revoir Stiles inspirait à Derek le syndrome du paquet de cigarettes : « Je vais chercher des clopes. », pour ne jamais revenir, sans jamais avoir à se confronter aux raisons d'un départ. Toutefois, ce bouleversement dans ses entrailles alors qu'il y songeait, le forçait à admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi lâche. Il avait été suffisamment méprisable pour continuer d'entretenir en lui, ce caractère plus répugnant encore. C'était une question d'intégrité, d'instinct de survie.

Derek était un adulte, ce qui supposait qu'il devait assumer ce qu'il était, sans chercher à fuir la charge de ce que ses choix avaient contribué à provoquer. Il apparut au lycanthrope qu'il s'agissait là de la différence majeure entre l'adolescence et la responsabilité qu'endosse une personne arrivée à maturité. Cela le propulsa face aux carences qu'il avait entretenues tout ce temps, alors même qu'il se targuait de faire preuve d'une certaine sagesse, simplement parce qu'il mettait en garde une autre jeunesse devant certains dangers qui lui paraissaient évidents.

Quelle prétention. Quelle arrogance. Quelle suffisance devant la complexité de faits qui lui avaient visiblement échappés au point où il se retrouvait complètement dépassé. Il était aussi paumé que ces cadets qu'il côtoyait, sinon plus. Il n'avait rien résolu de sa propre adolescence et avait continué de s'enfoncer dans sa bêtise, plutôt que de sortir la tête de l'eau et tenter de voir plus loin que sa douleur d'orphelin. Résultat des courses, il avait blessé d'autres candeurs que la sienne pour se venger de sa nullité.

Plus l'heure de la réunion s'approchait, plus Derek perdait pied. Il ne parvenait plus à penser calmement et se sentait hanté par une myriade de reproches. Son esprit ressemblait à une cacophonie d'accusations venant harceler son âme pour la malmener d'avoir commis des fautes. Il soupira son malaise et décida de refaire une série de pompes. Cette semaine, seul le sport lui avait permis de s'apaiser. Lorsqu'il soulevait d'énormes poids, le loup-garou ne devait penser à rien d'autre qu'à la manière de s'y prendre, d'utiliser les énergies de son corps pour dépasser ses limites. L'exercice physique avait constitué un moyen de se focaliser sur des épreuves qui nécessitaient une concentration libératrice.

Il lui fallut enchaîner la cinquantième pompe pour commencer à suer et ressentir le début d'une difficulté à assurer cet exercice répétitif. Pourtant Derek n'en démordit pas, et le centième mouvement fut l'amorce d'un regain d'entêtement qui le porta à continuer d'engager toute sa vigueur dans l'effort. Toute sa musculature était bandée et son regard s'obstinait à viser l'exploit, au-delà des doutes qu'il avait contemplés toute cette semaine.

Une larme de sueur quitta son front et suivit le relief de son nez droit devenu le perchoir de son échouement. Quand la goutte atteignit le sol pour s'y éclater, Derek entendit les poulies de la porte coulissante du loft s'activer. Toute la meute était là, et pour une fois, personne n'était en retard. Les jeunes le retrouvèrent dans son salon, en train d'essuyer son torse moite pour pouvoir renfiler un maillot de corps. Il les salua d'un signe de tête tandis que les banalités fusaient entre les uns et les autres.

Le plus jeune loup-garou du groupe ne put s'empêcher de plisser son nez et de jeter à Derek un regard indécis. L'aîné n'avait pas pensé qu'en faisant du sport, il exhalerait les fragrances de ses états d'âme dans tout son logement. Il se blessa de constater à quel point Liam paraissait mal à l'aise de se retrouver dans son environnement. Il agissait comme si l'odeur du lycanthrope de naissance le révulsait et c'était quelque chose qui le mettait en distance.

Cela n'aurait pas dû être le cas. Dans une meute, les individus antagonistes trouvaient toujours du réconfort à se sentir parties prenantes du même allant et cela aplanissait les différends, quels qu'ils soient. Pourtant, les parfums de Derek dérangeaient les apprentis loups-garous. Cela signifiait qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance et se méfiaient de ses réactions. À force de s'être montré caractériel et mal embouché, l'aîné de la meute avait fini par susciter tant de défiance que cela renvoyait de lui, l'image d'un être malsain.

Il imagina Liam rentrer chez ses parents et se déshabiller rapidement pour retirer toute trace des fragrances provenant du loft, comme si elles le contaminaient. Cette projection d'idées fut comme un coup que l'homme se portait invisiblement à lui-même. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu croire, Derek comprit subitement qu'il s'était menti tellement longtemps. Il voulait faire partie de la meute de Scott, même s'il avait montré le contraire ou avait fait preuve d'un désintérêt excessif devant leurs rites d'adolescents immatures.

En fait, il s'éveillait seulement maintenant à l'importance prise par Scott et Stiles dans sa vie. Une sensation nauséeuse s'imposa à lui quand il comprit qu'il était sur le point de perdre les deux. En effet, l'alpha de la meute ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte que son meilleur ami avait délaissé tout engouement par la faute d'un loup-garou grincheux et médiocre. Lorsque cela serait le cas, le seul choix pertinent qu'il resterait au chef de meute consisterait à imposer l'exil au plus âgé. Derek n'était pas pressé d'en arriver là, sachant cependant que cela deviendrait bientôt inévitable.

Toutes ses pensées le contrarièrent davantage et l'adulte se renfrogna. Sans mot dire, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour chercher des rafraîchissements. Les jeunes s'installaient tout en piaillant leurs humeurs dans son salon et Derek refusait d'être tenté de focaliser toute son attention sur Stiles. L'hyperactif paraissait beaucoup plus fermé qu'à l'accoutumée, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Tout était de sa faute et ces mots ressemblaient désormais à un mantra qu'il n'avait de cesse de se répéter depuis des jours.

Il fit abstraction de tout pour se concentrer sur la préparation du plateau sur lequel il disposa des verres propres et une carafe d'eau fraîche. Il ajouta une bouteille de sirop à la fraise. Il savait que c'était celui que préférait l'humain le plus tape nerf de l'univers et il espérait que Stiles l'interpréterait comme une attention, une sorte de moyen de lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il se sente bien en sa compagnie. Il soupira avant de revenir vers les jeunes qui continuaient de bavasser sur les banalités de leurs quotidiens.

À peine avait-il installé le plateau sur la table basse que Lydia et Malia se précipitèrent sur les verres et s'empressèrent de servir les convives. Liam se plaignit de l'absence d'autres goûts que la fraise pour parfumer l'eau qui leur était proposée. Tout en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil, Derek en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil vers l'hyperactif. Stiles paraissait éteint, comme s'il était là sans savoir pourquoi on l'avait convié. Il refusa même de boire le verre que Malia lui avait préparé et cela fit mal à Derek de constater à quel point l'adolescent n'était plus lui-même. Et Scott qui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien…

Silencieux l'aîné se fit patient et attendit que les jeunes se décident à commencer leur réunion. Il essayait de concentrer son attention ailleurs que sur Stiles, mais son flair et son ouïe le cherchaient, l'étudiaient alors que son regard se portait évasivement sur la baie vitrée. Il simulait l'ennui, et pourtant, il était bouleversé de constater à quel point le fils du shérif paraissait terne derrière les sourires qu'il destinait aux autres, sans réelle sincérité. Et puis la discussion prit enfin la tournure d'un conseil de meute.

― C'est plutôt calme en ce moment, en tout cas, de mon côté, je ne pressens rien de grave, commença Lydia.

Elle était installée sur le canapé, adoptant une posture décontractée, bien que toujours élégante. La petite rouquine était aussi pimpante qu'à son habitude et Derek se surprit à apprécier la fraicheur que son comportement lui inspirait. Il resta tout de même en retrait de ses sensations, s'inquiétant de constater à quel point Stiles demeurait effacé, l'odeur d'agacement qui émanait de lui le perturbait. Jamais l'hyperactif ne trouvait Lydia déplaisante, que lui arrivait-il ?

― Ça va nous faire du bien de ne pas avoir à résoudre un nouveau problème, intervint Liam qui posa un regard assuré sur celui qui l'avait transformé. Je suis fatigué par toutes ces histoires qui s'enchaînent. On va pouvoir se consacrer à nous et respirer. C'est plutôt cool, finit-il par dire, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres tandis qu'il pressait l'épaule de Mason.

Une sorte d'approbation générale s'exprima silencieusement dans la salle, amenant Derek à douter du bien-fondé d'un relâchement de méfiance. Il se mit debout et fit le tour de son fauteuil pour s'accouder au dossier avant de parler à son tour, avec un sérieux capable de rabattre l'apaisement des uns et des autres.

― Il faut tout de même que nous restions vigilants, dit-il d'une voix grave, dépourvue de variations.

― Nous serons sur nos gardes et nous continuerons de surveiller les frontières de notre territoire, expliqua Scott qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'obstination de l'aîné à s'attendre toujours au pire.

Assis entre Lydia et Kira, l'alpha caressa du regard la jeune asiatique qui minauda timidement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle éprouvait du désir pour lui.

― Tu as raison Derek, mais nous pouvons quand même nous détendre un peu, insista Scott. Nous l'avons mérité, non ? demanda-t-il avec décontraction, tout en se tournant vers ses camarades qui pensaient visiblement comme lui et acquiesçaient à ses dires.

Mason en profita pour se mettre debout et se plaça devant les autres avec l'intention manifeste de proposer quelque chose. Lydia souriait, Malia faisait celle qui s'en foutait alors que Liam encourageait silencieusement son meilleur pote à exprimer son idée. Seul Stiles paraissait blasé par cette étrange comédie qui se jouait dans l'appartement de Derek et l'aîné du groupe se sentit soudainement en empathie avec lui.

― Ce serait cool si on se faisait une soirée de décompression dans un bar ou une boîte de nuit ? Ça ferait du bien à toute la meute, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda le métisse à la peau chocolat, ses grands yeux noirs exprimant un sourire presque contagieux.

― C'est plutôt une bonne idée, valida Lydia qui entortillait ses cheveux autour de son index, réflexe d'enfance qui lui donnait l'air d'une charmante ingénue qu'elle n'était pas.

― Ce sera sans moi, je déteste ce genre d'endroit, intervint Derek qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer de nouveau d'un pas, se rapprochant toujours plus de la cuisine, comme s'il cherchait à fuir cette proposition, malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il avait prises avant.

― Aller Derek, ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! s'exclama Malia qui fronçait les sourcils de cette manière particulière qui n'appartenaient qu'aux Hales. Ça nous fera changer d'air de nous réunir ailleurs qu'ici, pour faire autre chose que sauver cette putain de ville, finit-elle de dire.

Mason se rassit aux côtés de Liam et la coyote poussa brusquement Kira pour que cette dernière lui fasse une place, avec ou sans son consentement. Heureusement, l'Asiatique était de bonne composition et connaissait suffisamment Malia pour ne pas voir quelque chose d'offensant dans son comportement désinvolte. Pendant ce laps de temps où ceux qui étaient installés sur le grand canapé se resserrèrent pour accueillir la cousine de Derek parmi eux, Scott jeta un regard troublé vers son meilleur ami qui paraissait indifférent à ce qui se jouait autour de lui. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas pris la peine de se mettre à l'aise et était resté debout, toujours vêtu de sa veste.

― Stiles, tu n'as rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? le questionna un Scott qui cherchait à le faire participer sans trop savoir pourquoi.

― Vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais ce sera sans moi aussi, intervint le jeune aux mille grains de beauté, le plus sérieusement du monde.

En entendant cette voix sans joie, Derek se tendit imperceptiblement. Il se refusa de fixer l'hyperactif avec insistance et posa son regard sur les autres. Il remarqua que la petite assemblée ne s'était manifestement pas attendue à ça de sa part et il y avait désormais une odeur de malaise collégial qui planait dans les lieux.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'habitude, t'es toujours partant pour ce genre de plan, intervint la rouquine qui s'était redressée tout en scrutant sérieusement son ami. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard inexpressif avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix désabusée.

― Il faut croire que les gens changent avec le temps Lydia. Si ce calme vous fait vous sentir plus légers, c'est tant mieux. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour aller vous amuser. Non, moi je suis le gars qu'on vient solliciter quand il y a des emmerdes et qu'il faut trouver des solutions. Sinon, la plupart du temps, je vous insupporte et vous savez me le faire comprendre explicitement. Ne faites pas comme si vous aviez une considération différente à mon endroit.

Stiles avait jeté cette bombe sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et le cœur de Derek s'en craquela immédiatement. Le jeune en profita pour faire quelque pas, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de cette pièce alors même qu'il y semait les graines de sa mélancolie.

― Non mais ça va pas de dire ça ? lui rétorqua Lydia, froissée par la froideur dont venait de faire preuve à son égard, le garçon qui avait toujours été si prévenant avec elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers ses camarades avant de se renfrogner. Personne n'eut le courage capable de répondre aux propos de Stiles et la tension devint immédiatement palpable. Derek se retrouva figé par ce qui se passait, inapte à bouger, se sentant un moins que rien. Tout était de sa faute, c'était lui qui avait insidieusement conduit Stiles à croire qu'il n'était pas estimable. Pourtant, s'il s'en voulait, il lui fallait constater que chaque membre de la meute s'était déconfit à mesure que le fils du shérif énonçait ses raisons. Si le silence gagnait en intensité, c'est que chacun avait quelque chose à se reprocher à son endroit, et s'en était d'autant plus triste.

Le mutisme s'était imposé dans l'appartement en une sorte de confusion générale. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour apaiser l'instant. Stiles agissait comme si tout était déjà perdu d'avance et cela contaminait les autres d'une manière complètement insoupçonnable. Le lien de meute était en souffrance et personne ne comprenait comment cela avait pu rester autant de temps muet à leurs sens surdéveloppés.

― Stiles qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? demanda Scott qui brisa l'étouffement collégial pour manifester une sincère contrition. Pourquoi tu crois de telles choses ? ajouta-t-il tout en se rapprochant de son ami d'enfance.

L'humain se détacha du petit cercle que formait la meute et la consternation qu'il exprima fut une nouvelle gifle sentimentale pour le groupe. Scott sembla s'affaisser dans l'impuissance, avant même que son meilleur ami ne réponde à sa question.

― Je n'en sais rien, rétorqua Stiles, stressé par la situation qu'il avait lui-même engendrée. Je crois seulement que je n'parviens plus à faire semblant que ce que nous faisons ensemble est normal. Je ne crois pas que tout va s'arranger, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, dit-il avec une assurance qui signifiait qu'il était persuadé de faire preuve de bon sens. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as regardé Scotty ? Je suis un putain de fantôme depuis des semaines et tu me demandes maintenant ce qui m'arrive seulement parce que je ne veux pas aller en boîte de nuit avec vous.

Scott secoua négativement de la tête et tenta maladroitement de pénétrer dans l'espace vital de son frère de cœur. Stiles recula énergiquement et tendit ses bras devant lui pour empêcher l'alpha d'avancer davantage vers lui. Le loup-garou s'en blessa tandis que l'humain se montrait de plus en plus dépité.

― Non, décidément, ce type de divertissement ne m'apportera rien de plus, à part la sensation plus criante encore de ne pas être à ma place. Ne vous privez donc pas, dit-il en regardant évasivement les autres membres de la meute. Mais ne me demandez pas de faire comme si tout allait bien, je n'y arrive plus, conclut-il, la tête basse, le cœur blessé de ces vérités qu'il taisait depuis trop longtemps.

― Stiles, intervint Derek d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il restait tout de même en retrait.

― Quoi ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire Grand-Méchant-Loup ? s'énerva l'hyperactif, une agressivité nouvelle redessinant toute son attitude. Tu vas me forcer à y aller alors que t'as même pas envie de ton côté ? cria-t-il. Pourquoi tu m'parles d'ailleurs, je croyais que mon nom seul suffisait à t'écorcher la gorge, se calma-t-il subitement, son regard pourtant toujours aussi dur.

Les mots de Stiles furent une pluie d'aiguillons qui contraignirent Derek à un nouveau silence douloureux. En temps normal, il l'aurait agressé en retour, mais depuis qu'il avait lu les regrets du garçon, tout avait changé. L'homme s'effaça immédiatement, saturé de scrupules et les autres en restèrent abasourdis.

― J'ai dit non, reprit Stiles tout en redirigeant son attention sur le groupe, pour imposer son irrévocable décision. Mais le mieux, c'est que vous continuiez à faire comme si mon avis n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'sais même pas pourquoi je suis là.

Après avoir jeté cela comme s'il s'adressait directement aux murs, le jeune commença à marcher énergiquement vers la sortie et Scott lui barra la route pour finir de s'imposer physiquement à lui. Les autres eurent des réactions indécises, mais personne ne manifesta cette réprobation qu'ils éprouvaient pourtant tous.

― Stiles, s'il te plait, ne fuis pas, souffla Scott qui agrippa les épaules de son ami.

― Ça suffit, laisse-moi partir, réclama tristement l'hyperactif. Je n'ai pas plus ma place dans cette réunion que dans une boîte de nuit à vos côtés, susurra-t-il, le cœur démis. Toi mis à part, personne ici ne m'apprécie vraiment. Ils me respectent seulement parce que tu es l'alpha, que je compte pour toi et qu'ils ne veulent pas t'offenser, renchérit-il, une tristesse évidente dans l'éclat de ses yeux vitreux. Et encore, ces derniers temps j'ai plutôt été un boulet dans ta vie. Ne m'oblige pas à rester parce que tu ressens de la pitié pour le pauvre gars qu'est devenu ton « meilleur ami », conclut-il tout en se détournant.

― Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Scott qui attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le contraindre à le regarder.

Le reste du groupe s'était transformé en une bande de spectateurs effarés. Même Derek n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles et lorsqu'il observa ses jeunes camarades, il constata le malaise muet qui s'épandait dans leurs attitudes. Personne n'avait de mots pour rassurer Stiles, car ils voyaient tous en lui, le reflet d'un ennemi qui l'avait possédé. Putain de démon qui s'en était pris à lui et l'avait désolidarisé de ceux pour qui il se serait sacrifié.

Au contact de son frère de cœur, Stiles releva la tête et défia l'alpha, fronçant les sourcils pour donner à son visage les traits d'un sérieux dépit. Scott déglutit et lâcha sa prise sur le poignet de son meilleur pote. Derek pressentit que Stiles s'apprêtait à leur envoyer en pleine face des arguments indéniables et percutants. Il se tendit d'appréhension.

― À bon, ce n'est pas vrai, commença le fils du shérif, tandis qu'il baissait tristement les yeux. Comment ça se fait dans ce cas qu'on ne partage plus rien, que tu n'ais même pas remarqué que plus un seul sujet d'étude ne m'intéressait ? demanda-t-il, son regard farouche et désœuvré à la fois, percutant celui de son ami. Non Scott, tu te révoltes parce que t'as honte de n'avoir pas vu, mais au fond, je ne t'intéresse plus, reprit-il, désabusé. C'est pareil pour eux d'ailleurs, soupira-t-il faisant un geste subtil de la tête pour désigner la meute. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça fait de se détester soi-même au point de rêver être quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai plus de temps à perdre à essayer, j'ai compris que je n'y arriverais jamais. Puisque le dégoût et le rejet sont les uniques choses que je suis capable d'inspirer, autant rester seul dans mon coin. J'éviterais ainsi de déclencher des catastrophes, conclut-il émotivement, laissant Scott dans un brouillard affectif des plus déchirants.

L'humain contourna son ami et marcha lentement vers la porte coulissante du loft. Tous ceux qui assistaient à cela se montraient prisonniers d'une inertie qui ressemblait à une acceptation que personne n'éprouvait pourtant. L'instant était si fragile et aucun d'eux n'osait bouger comme si cela risquait de briser l'ensemble de leur dynamique de groupe. Scott demeura fermement ancré dans ses appuis de la même manière que s'il s'apprêtait à bondir et néanmoins, sa respiration resta bloquée.

― Stiles…, laissa-t-il flotter dans une douloureuse expiration.

Quand ledit Stiles atteignit la poignée qui ouvrirait le passage vers sa sortie des lieux, il se retourna vers le loup-garou dominant et secoua lentement la tête. Un sourire triste redessina son expression faciale. Des larmes mutiques coulaient sur ses joues.

― C'est bon, je m'suis fait une raison. T'inquiète pas et va t'amuser. À plus, dit-il, chassant les trainées de son chagrin d'un geste désinvolte, pour mieux ouvrir la porte et disparaître derrière.

Personne ne s'était attendu à ça. Quand Stiles fut sorti du loft, la lourdeur de l'atmosphère sembla gagner en ampleur. La stupeur prit toute la place et le choc continua d'imprégner les prunelles. Un malaise général intensifiait la sensation de catastrophe que chacun ressentait. Tous, ils avaient tous ignoré le mal qui rongeait secrètement leur camarade et personne n'avait vu les signes avant-coureurs de son présent état. La culpabilité se diffusait entre eux comme un poison dans leurs liens et les plus sensibles luttaient pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

A suivre...


	3. Jeux d'erreurs

**Jeux d'erreurs**

 _« Je ne me cherche que des excuses_

 _Ne pleure plus que mes ronces ruses_

 _Pour m'extirper de ce moi_

 _Qui m'étouffe et me noie » SB_

Au cœur du loft, l'alpha de la meute demeura debout, figé un temps indistinct, cloitré dans ses propres ressentis. Le groupe attendait sa réaction, mais rien ne semblait se passer. Lydia ne retint plus ses larmes qui s'écoulèrent sur son visage poupin tandis qu'elle restait muette. Ça, elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir. De son côté, Kira ne savait plus où se mettre et paraissait perdue, cherchant le regard d'un Scott absent à lui-même. Malia avait l'air totalement éberluée quand Liam et Mason s'observaient avec une sorte de peur mêlée d'incompréhension. Aucun d'eux n'avait perçu le malaise de Stiles, nul n'avait appréhendé les sentiments qui se tapissaient dans les ombres de ses sourires.

Statufié dans sa propre inquiétude, Derek assista à la déconfiture du petit groupe, impuissant. Le mantra qu'il se récitait depuis une semaine lui revint comme un martèlement de honte qu'il n'était plus capable d'encaisser silencieusement. Ces derniers jours, il avait jugé qu'intervenir ne ferait qu'envenimer les événements et désormais, alors que les ressentiments de l'hyperactif éclataient au grand jour, il avait l'impression qu'une fois de plus, il avait encore fait le mauvais choix.

L'aîné du clan sortit de son espace de confort et vint se placer devant Scott, une détermination nouvelle dans le regard. Il s'autorisa à poser ses paluches sur les épaules de son Alpha qui avait rarement eu l'air aussi paumé. Ils s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que Derek brise le silence pour dire qu'il irait voir le fils du shérif et tenterait de le raisonner. Le chef de meute émit un rire sans joie tandis que son visage s'assombrissait de remords. Il se plaignit d'être un mauvais ami, un faux frère. Il cracha sa colère en prétendant que Derek ne pourrait rien faire pour arranger les choses, les ecchymoses et les bleus n'aideraient certainement pas Stiles à se sentir apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Si Derek fut heurté par les propos qu'on lui opposait, il n'en montra rien, se contentant de prendre du recul et de se soumettre à l'avis du meneur. Scott se retourna vers le reste de la bande et les regarda sérieusement, un à un. Il ne voulait fustiger personne, pourtant, chacun apparaissait déstabilisé par son silencieux examen. La meute tout entière était coupable. Ils avaient permis à l'un des leurs de sombrer, ils l'avaient oublié en chemin, dans cet endroit indistinct entre habitude et ignorance. Comment une telle chose avait pu se produire parmi eux ? Comment avaient-ils pu laisser cela advenir ?

Derek attendit que Scott le regarde de nouveau et il reprit la parole dans un esprit de _mea culpa_. Il avoua qu'il était conscient d'être celui qui portait la plus grande responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait à leur ami. L'homme finit de discourir en continuant de vouloir convaincre son Alpha de le laisser entrer en scène pour restaurer la confiance que Stiles avait perdue. Il expliqua que si lui, celui qui s'était révélé le plus franchement détestable à l'égard de l'hyperactif venait vers lui pour s'excuser, peut-être qu'il y verrait un juste retour des choses.

Les autres ne parlèrent pas et lorsque Scott se montra sceptique à faire de Derek le messager de la meute auprès de son meilleur ami, personne n'eut rien à exprimer. L'aîné de cette équipée de bras cassés s'agaça et estima que la discussion était tout bonnement inutile. Il conclut en déclarant qu'il n'avait de toute façon besoin de la permission de personne. Le fils Stilinsky était son ami et cela dépassait le cadre même de la meute. Derek se détacha du groupe en disant cela et Scott le considéra suspicieusement. Le loup-garou de naissance ne s'en formalisa pas et décida de faire face au dominant.

S'en suivit un jeu de regards équivoques exprimant une sorte de confrontation coite. Au-delà des doutes qui l'assaillirent en constatant la détermination de Scott à le mettre au défi, le dernier héritier de la maison Hale ne baissa pas pavillon. Et ce fut au moment où il croyait qu'il avait définitivement perdu, que l'Alpha intervint pour accepter la proposition qui venait d'être faite. Les autres en furent d'abord surpris, mais une sorte de soulagement étrange se fit dès lors sentir. Leur chef avait visiblement laissé tomber les armes et Derek avait saisi l'opportunité de pouvoir réparer les circonstances. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il espérait et il en fit part avec toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

La réunion de meute ne s'éternisa pas et c'est avec le cœur lourd de remords que les jeunes quittèrent le loft. Certains d'entre eux en profitèrent pour envoyer des messages téléphoniques à Stiles, même s'ils s'attendaient à son absence de réponse. De son côté, Derek était encore plus anxieux qu'avant le regroupement à son domicile. Il devait opérer ce soir, mais il ne savait pas comment il allait s'y prendre. Il y avait fort à parier pour qu'une entrevue entre lui et l'hyperactif finisse par devenir explosive et il ignorait comment se montrer à la hauteur. Derek balaya ses doutes, car désormais, seule comptait la nécessité de restaurer les liens qui s'étaient effilochés à force de négligence.

L'homme-loup débarrassa la table basse, et fit une rapide vaisselle des verres qui avaient été utilisés. Il en profita ensuite pour prendre une douche et tenter de se rasséréner. Il n'était pas du tout confiant quant à l'idée d'aller voir Stiles chez lui, mais il avait l'irrépressible impression qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait trop longtemps contribué à la discorde entre eux et il ne supportait plus ce qui était advenu par sa faute. Si seulement il avait ouvert les yeux avant que les choses ne dérapent…

Une fois propre et rafraîchi, Derek s'habilla. Il ne savait pas quoi se mettre sur le dos et il se retrouva à hésiter entre deux maillots, comme un adolescent qui se préparait pour un rendez-vous coquin. Quand il se rendit compte de la futilité qui l'animait, le jeune homme laissa sa tête cogner sur la porte de son armoire. Mais pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Il avait le sentiment de passer son temps à se décrédibiliser tout seul. Le fait qu'il se comporte en futur galant alors qu'il était censé être le messager de l'inquiétude de la meute envers Stiles, démontrait le niveau de débilité qu'il avait atteint. Ce décalage continuait de lui prouver à quel point il était à côté de ses pompes et s'il ne venait pas tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain, il s'en serait griffé le visage à sang.

Oui, cette semaine, Derek avait accepté le fait que l'hyperactif lui plaisait sexuellement, mais était-ce vraiment le moment de le lui montrer, de chercher à se rendre séduisant ? C'était d'autant plus fâcheux que le jeune avait explicitement fait une croix sur lui. Une fois de plus, Derek Hale se retrouvait face à cette vérité : on ne prend conscience de l'importance des êtres et des choses qui nous tiennent à cœur qu'au moment où on les perd. Il se cogna une nouvelle fois la tête contre le bois, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci. Il faisait n'importe quoi et il en soupira de dépit. Aurait-il la force d'accepter que Stiles le nie comme il avait pu le faire avec lui ?

Et vint ce moment où l'homme en eut assez des questions qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Il y avait un temps pour les incertitudes et un temps pour les choix. Tergiverser à l'infini ne résoudrait rien et ne contribuerait qu'à le figer dans le manque d'aplomb. Il devait agir et le faire de façon respectueuse, sans tenter de servir autre chose que les intérêts de l'adolescent qui perdait manifestement foi en toutes les relations qui avaient été porteuses pour lui. Il décida de se vêtir comme d'habitude et de se comporter normalement, même s'il avait des craintes quant à la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler.

Derek devait s'attendre à ne pas être le bienvenu et tel qu'il connaissait Stiles, celui-ci allait le repousser avec force et véhémence. Peut-être le blesserait-il gratuitement, à l'aide de propos outrageants, à la seule fin de se débarrasser de lui pour pouvoir s'enfermer dans son malheur. Il ne devrait pas se défiler, c'était impensable et il tiendrait bon, même si tout ça lui faisait bien plus peur qu'un corps à corps sanglant contre un ennemi. Il s'en fit la promesse au moment où il enfila sa veste de cuir noire et il sortit de chez lui.

Le riche héritier ne prit pas la voiture pour se rendre au domicile de Stiles. Il décida qu'il était plus judicieux d'y aller en marchant plutôt que d'appuyer sur le champignon avec sa Camaro. Cela rallongerait sensiblement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour retrouver l'hyperactif qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à sa visite, mais c'était surtout une manière de repousser subtilement l'échéance de la mission qu'il avait endossée. Et puis, c'était également un moyen de passer inaperçu dans le quartier dans lequel vivaient le shérif et son fils.

Le lycanthrope voulait vraiment aider Stiles à aller mieux, il souhaitait se racheter de tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire ressentir de négatif. Pourtant, il ne savait simplement pas comment s'y prendre et ignorait s'il avait les moyens réels de l'empêcher de sombrer dans de mauvaises croyances. À côté de cela, il y avait cette attirance qu'il s'était enfin avouée à lui-même et il avait soudainement peur de s'investir différemment, juste parce que les choses lui apparaissaient désormais sous un éclairage sensuel qu'il n'avait admis que très récemment. Il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'il se laisse guider par les ressentis qu'il découvrait.

Tout en marchant à une allure raisonnable sous les rayons du soleil couchant, Derek prenait le temps de se préparer à sa future rencontre avec l'hyperactif. Il fallait qu'il fasse le vide en lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à conserver son calme à l'idée de se retrouver dans une entrevue agressive avec l'emmerdeur le plus rusé de Beacon Hills. Il faudrait qu'il reste en possession de ses moyens qu'il garde la tête froide et ne cède pas aux diversions qu'était capable de composer le garçon, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait en mauvaise posture. Plus facile à penser qu'à faire…

Plus il approchait de son but, plus Derek appréhendait la suite. Au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui en fin d'après-midi, il y avait fort à parier pour que Stiles soit dans un sal état mental. Le lycanthrope doutait de pouvoir le confronter sans sombrer dans une colère qui le contraindrait à recréer les schémas délétères à l'origine de cette situation fragile. Tout cela se répercutait désormais sur la meute et il voulait contribuer à arranger les choses. En avait-il seulement la capacité ?

De plus venaient se greffer là-dessus, des traumatismes surnaturels que l'adolescent avait subis sans pour autant s'en montrer affecté outre mesure. Tout le monde avait pris l'habitude que Stiles remonte la pente facilement et personne ne s'était inquiété de ce qu'il cachait derrière une attitude faite de provocation, de cynisme, d'ironie, d'humour noir. Il s'agissait là de caractères présents chez lui à l'état naturel, mais ni Derek, ni Scott, ni aucun des autres membres de son entourage n'avaient imaginé que l'hyperactif finirait par y dissimuler ses maux.

À dire vrai, cela ressemblait à une cruelle négligence de la part des uns et des autres. Il aurait dû être évident que personne ne pouvait revenir indemne des épreuves qu'avait traversées Stiles. Comment avaient-ils tous pu rester aveugles aux nécessités ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé s'enfermer dans cette comédie sans constater que derrière, il y avait une âme en souffrance ? Derek était le plus expérimenté du groupe et pourtant, il n'avait rien vu, rien fait, se contentant d'agir avec l'hyperactif, comme s'il était resté cet adolescent de quinze ans qu'il venait de rencontrer. Putain, mais quel con faisait-il…

Ces arguments qu'ils s'imposaient en pensées finirent de convaincre Derek qu'il serait capable d'encaisser toutes les offenses que l'humain lui renverrait au visage pour se défendre de lui et des intentions qui l'animaient. Il avait tant à se faire pardonner qu'il serait même susceptible de se laisser frapper sans lutter si c'est ce qui permettrait à son casse-couille préféré de reprendre du poil de la bête. Son jeune ami ne devait pas devenir comme lui, non, pas Stiles, il ne devait pas s'enfermer à son tour dans la solitude et le déni. Tout devait être tenté pour empêcher ça, tout.

Fort de cette résolution, Derek releva lentement la tête pour constater qu'il était arrivé à destination. Le crépuscule assombrissait la rue pour lui donner des airs de décor de film d'horreur. Le loup-garou ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail, d'ailleurs rien ne parvenait à canaliser son intérêt si ce n'était Stiles. Il n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'il empruntait et cependant, son intuition l'avait guidé à travers les allées. S'il avait rencontré des inconnus dans cet étrange périple à l'aveugle, il n'avait rien imprimé d'eux, comme si seules les pensées qui le traversaient existaient.

Le lycanthrope détailla la façade de la maison du shérif de Beacon Hills. Ses sens se concentrèrent sur la nécessité de percevoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Sans avoir besoin de se focaliser à outrance, il entendit immédiatement les battements de cœur erratiques de l'hyperactif et sa respiration irrégulière. Instinctivement, Derek se rapprocha de la source de ces émotions troublées que lui inspirent ses sons. Stiles pleurait, il pouvait même pressentir quand les sanglots heurtaient son corps.

Le loup-garou grimaça pour faire taire l'empathie qui naissait dans ses entrailles. Pourquoi avait-il envie de déplorer sa vie, lui aussi ? Il n'avait pas le droit, il devait être fort. Pour Stiles. Il secoua la tête et se concentra sur la nécessité de grimper la façade qui menait à la chambre de son camarade. Quand il fut en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il lui fallut user de sa vision nocturne pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Dans son lit, il considéra Stiles, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il entendit plus distinctement ses hoquets de tristesses. Un pincement au cœur plus tard, Derek se reprit et toqua sur la vitre, de sorte d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il vit le jeune réagir sans pour autant relever la tête dans sa direction. Il frappa de nouveau le carreau, mettant plus d'énergie pour forcer l'occupant des lieux à s'intéresser à ce qui se jouait derrière sa fenêtre.

Stiles bougea, regarda dans la direction de son visiteur. La contrariété se répandit dans ses attitudes et il se détourna pour mieux enfouir son visage dans son oreiller. Le loup-garou de naissance ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment et continua de tambouriner le verre qui le séparait de l'adolescent. Il persista jusqu'à voir Stiles se hisser rageusement sur ses jambes. Tout en grommelant des noms d'oiseaux, l'hyperactif enclencha l'éclairage de sa chambre et se déplaça énergiquement pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Son minois bouffi de chagrin se déforma dans la hargne alors que la vivacité de son mouvement avait failli faire tomber le lycanthrope.

― Y a un problème ? demanda rageusement l'occupant des lieux.

― Oui, il y a un petit con qui refuse que sa meute l'aide, répondit sérieusement le dernier héritier de la famille Hale, qui s'agaçait de devoir assurer sa stabilité au niveau du chambranle sur lequel il était perché. La voix de Stiles se fit impassible.

― Dégage Derek.

Le jeune s'apprêta à refermer la fenêtre, mais le loup-garou réussit à l'en empêcher en se penchant vers l'avant, le plat de sa main poussant la vitre.

― Non, dit-il avec une détermination nouvelle dans ses iris d'un vert changeant.

Stiles s'énerva de ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait et son ton devint acrimonieux lorsqu'il rétorqua :

― Ici c'est chez moi et t'as rien à y foutre.

― Parce que toi t'as respecté mon territoire peut-être ? répliqua froidement Derek qui continuait d'user de son poids jusqu'à ce que l'humain ne puisse pu retenir le battant et se retrouve contraint de reculer pour le laisser entrer.

Ça ne tarda pas à arriver et le loup-garou s'invita dès que ce fut le cas. Stiles se montra immédiatement hostile et fonça sur l'intrus. Ce dernier attrapa ses poignets pour l'empêcher de le frapper, le fit tomber au sol et l'immobilisa pour venir le surplomber. Quand il fut certain que le jeune ne bougerait plus, il parla tout bas.

― La meute s'inquiète, dit-il avec une douceur désarmante, même à ses propres oreilles.

― Je n'en fais plus partie, soupira le prisonnier de cette inhabituelle étreinte, pour mieux détourner le regard et sentir la texture de la moquette sur sa joue.

― Arrête tes conneries Stilinsky, ordonna l'homme-loup qui libéra l'adolescent avant de se relever. Bien sûr que tu fais partie de la meute. Les jeunes sont bouleversés. Lydia et Malia ont pleuré. Et je ne te parle même pas de Scott, annonça-t-il tout en tendant sa main à son comparse afin d'aider Stiles à se remettre debout.

L'autre ignora son geste et se releva sans assistance. Il défroissa énergiquement ses vêtements et se retourna pour offrir la vision de ses épaules affaissées à Derek.

― Ce n'est pas quand il est trop tard pour arranger les choses qu'il faut s'en inquiéter, c'est au moment où elles arrivent qu'on peut agir. Là, maintenant, c'est simplement terminé. On ne m'a montré que du mépris et j'ai décidé que c'était fini. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai plus envie de me démener pour me faire accepter. Débarrasse le plancher, insista l'adolescent tout en se retournant pour jeter un regard inébranlable de sérieux à l'intrus.

― Stiles…, intervint calmement le loup-garou, avant d'être coupé dans son élan verbal.

― Tais-toi ! cria le jeune dont toutes les mimiques exprimaient de l'agressivité. N'essaye même pas de dire des choses que tu ne penses pas, simplement parce que tu crois que c'est ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de son stoïque interlocuteur. Surtout pas toi, Derek. Si quelqu'un m'a bafoué dans cette putain de meute de merde, c'est toi ! Alors, ferme ta grande gueule de ténébreux torturé, et fais comme dans l'infanterie… tu te tires ailleurs, conclut-il, tout en pointant son index vers la fenêtre.

Le lycanthrope prit une inspiration sonore pour apaiser la colère qui grondait en lui. Il voulait réellement faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Cependant, le comportement de Stiles le mettait sur les nerfs et s'il avait envisagé qu'il serait difficile de se confronter au plus jeune, il n'avait pas pensé aux moyens qu'il devrait déployer, pour résister aux irascibles réflexes qui infectaient son être, quand l'hyperactif ne lui montrait plus de respect.

― Fous le camp espèce de clébard mal luné, casse-toi, vire ta graisse de ma vue, sort de chez moi ! hurla l'adolescent qui affichait son exaspération pour la rendre provocatrice et mordante.

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et sa réaction immédiate. Il fit le pas qui le séparait de son vis-à-vis et l'empoigna par le colbac pour le pousser avec violence à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le dos plaqué contre la porte de la chambre. Tout s'était passé si rapidement qu'il n'y avait plus que de la stupéfaction dans le regard de Stiles tandis que Derek le contraignait violemment pour empêcher tous ses mouvements.

― C'est toi qui vas fermer ton clapet et tu vas m'écouter attentivement…, grogna le loup-garou entre ses dents, avant d'être interrompu par le jeune qui se débattait.

― Lâche-moi ! beugla-t-il alors qu'il tentait de délivrer ses poignets. Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer chez moi comme ça ! continua-t-il de l'invectiver, projetant des postillons sur le visage de son opposant. Laisse-moi tranquille !

Derek maintint sa prise sur Stiles, entravant ses inutiles efforts de résistance. Il se mit à parler calmement, chose qui contrastait avec la force qu'il déployait pour contrecarrer l'ardeur de l'adolescent à se défaire de l'oppression physique qu'il lui imposait.

― Tu fais un début de dépression Stiles et je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que c'est, soupira l'homme-loup en fermant les yeux. Alors même si tu ne veux pas de mon aide, je suis là et tu vas devoir faire avec, déclara-t-il, une inébranlable assurance dans ses iris nouvellement dévoilés.

Le jeune détourna son attention de lui et ne tenta plus de se libérer. Tous ses muscles s'amollirent face à la détermination que lui montrait le loup-garou. Ce dernier desserra sa prise sur les poignets de l'adolescent, mais resta toutefois collé à lui.

― Laisse-moi Derek, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, susurra le jeune dont la voix retenait d'honteux sanglots.

― Si je ressentais de la pitié envers toi Stiles, je t'achèverais, gronda Derek qui faisait preuve d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

― Alors fais-le ! rugit l'hyperactif qui perdit tout contrôle sur ses émotions. Fais-le parce que je n'ai pas le courage de me foutre en l'air tout seul ! vociféra-t-il, se débattant de nouveau pour échapper à Derek. Je te le demande enfin, détruis-moi, va jusqu'au bout de tes menaces cette fois ! pleura-t-il, les larmes quittant ses yeux embués pour dévaler ses joues et s'échouer sur ses lèvres vibrantes. Tue-moi plutôt que de me laisser devenir ça ! Un pauvre type qui fait que des conneries, que personne n'aime ! cracha-t-il tandis qu'il abandonnait l'idée de se défaire de la fermeté du lycanthrope. Je n'en peux plus ! Je n'en peux plus…, répéta-t-il pitoyablement, ses mots se perdant dans la douleur de ses complaintes.

Choqué, Derek se détacha de Stiles qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, sans plus rien retenir. Le visage de l'hyperactif était ravagé de chagrin et quelque chose sembla mourir dans les entrailles du lycanthrope qui assistait à cette inadmissible capitulation. Il lui fallut plusieurs respirations pour sortir de cet état second dans lequel il s'effondrait, noyé par les sentiments contradictoires que lui insufflait Stiles. Accablé, il baissa la tête et trouva l'énergie de parler :

― Tout est de ma faute, dit-il d'une voix rendue grave de repentance. Pardonne-moi. Je n'ai pas fait exprès de t'inspirer tout ça. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir. Pardonne-moi. Je… depuis la mort de ma famille, je... je n'ai plus de place dans mon cœur, tu comprends ? bafouilla-t-il, incapable de regarder Stiles dans les yeux, de se confronter réellement aux conséquences de ce qu'il avait déclenché par idiotie.

― Alors pourquoi t'es là ? demanda l'adolescent, provocateur.

Derek releva la tête et constata la contrariété qui imprégnait désormais le visage bouffi de tristesse du garçon aux mille grains de beauté. Il resta sans voix et ne sut pas quoi répondre, se retrouvant complètement désarçonné par la détresse de son comparse. La respiration de l'homme-loup se bloqua tandis que le plus jeune essuyait négligemment ses joues tout en reniflant.

― Dégage, espèce d'abruti fini, reprit durement l'hyperactif. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses bidonnées. Je ne t'ai pas écrit cette lettre pathétique pour ça, mais pour me libérer, pour me résigner. Si tu ne désire pas m'effacer, lâche-moi et casse-toi, conclut-il avec une austérité qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Les bras de Derek tombèrent le long de son corps. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et se retrouvait désarmé devant sa propre bêtise. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir aggravé les choses et cela le paralysait sur place, le mettait dans une position de faiblesse qu'il n'acceptait pas. Et pourtant, il ne fit rien pour s'opposer à cette impression de défaite qui le vidait d'intention, sentant néanmoins qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout de la résolution qui l'avait amenée ici.

― Stiles…, tenta timidement Derek, avant d'être de nouveau interrompu.

― Fous le camp, putain ! Tu n'peux pas savoir comme je déteste t'aimer, comment ça fait mal ! hurla Stiles dont le visage se crispa dans un supplice qu'il n'avait jamais extériorisé avant.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et lança un regard perdu à l'homme qui l'observait se décomposer sans rien faire. Le garou était complètement décontenancé. Il exprimait une compassion mal venue, étant donné qu'il était en grande partie responsable de l'état dans lequel se mettait le jeune.

― J'ai toujours su que c'était perdu d'avance, soupira Stiles, alors que les larmes inondaient une nouvelle fois ses pommettes, s'écoulaient jusqu'à son menton pour se jeter dans le vide.

Le cœur du loup-garou se resserra un peu plus dans le remords et il n'eut bientôt rien à montrer, sinon la vision de sa renonciation. Ses sourcils s'affaissèrent, sa bouche trembla, ses yeux visèrent un néant qu'il était seul à voir. Son pouls battait à toute berzingue, venant faire chorus aux rythmes qui détraquaient celui de son camarade. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas sombrer dans l'émotivité qui s'agriffait à ses nerfs, qui grignotait ses chairs et lui donnait envie de les mutiler pour les apaiser de douleur.

― Plus de place dans ton cœur… menteur de mes deux, va, l'accusa ensuite Stiles qui faisait preuve d'un cynisme exagéré pour trouver en lui, la force de se défendre de ses propres sanglots. Il y en avait pour Jennifer…, laissa-t-il en suspens avant de renifler et de se relever pour s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit défait.

Ces propos firent mal au lycanthrope, même s'il ne pensait pas avoir aimé Jennifer. La darach avait été une expérience rafraichissante, elle était parvenue à lui faire avaler qu'il pouvait sortir de ses réserves. Mais Derek ne l'avait pas chéri au sens où l'entendait Stiles, il ne lui avait pas laissé prendre la place qu'il croyait. Pourtant, il était incapable de le contredire. Les mots restaient prisonniers de sa gorge et il avait le sentiment que s'il parlait, il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation, déjà bien assez tendue comme ça. Devant son silence obstiné, l'hyperactif décida d'insister.

― Encore une autre poufiasse qui a voulu te zigouiller. Même si ça ne se voit pas, on se ressemble un peu en fait. On tombe amoureux de personnes qui causent notre mal, constata l'adolescent, faisant preuve d'une ironie amère et blessante, alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme dont il était épris, pour son plus grand malheur. Sors de ma chambre Derek, pars de chez moi et pose tes putains de beaux yeux sur une nouvelle connasse qui voudra t'éliminer, en te faisant des sourires mièvres et mielleux, cracha-t-il, la répugnance redessinant ses traits d'habitude si doux.

Derek resta hébété devant tant de fiel. Jamais Stiles ne s'était dévoilé aussi incisif et cela rossait le cœur du loup-garou avec une insupportable force. Il fallait qu'il agisse, qu'il cesse de se laisser dépasser par les diversions que composait le jeune. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour sortir de cette passivité et tromper cette agaçante sensibilité qui le paralysait depuis un petit moment déjà. Il devait se servir de la colère pour reprendre le contrôle.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait provoquer, Derek se rapprocha hostilement de l'adolescent qui tenta de lui échapper. Le plus âgé ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et le plaqua brutalement sur son matelas. Pour l'interdire de fuir, il l'immobilisa rapidement, infligeant tout son poids au corps plus frêle de l'adolescent. Stiles émit un gémissement de douleur, mais Derek continua à le regarder férocement, une étincelle de rage dans le fond de ses iris perçant. Et alors que le jeune paniquait visiblement à l'idée de recevoir des coups, le loup-garou de naissance baisa sa bouche avec hargne.

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Espoirs morcelés

_RAR du guest en bas._

* * *

 **Espoirs morcelés**

 _« Là où chaque histoire se lie à l'éventuel d'un autre dessein en cour, dans le secret, anges et démons se désirent à en souffrir d'humanité. » SB_

Dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, Derek ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne faisait que réagir aux pulsions qui l'avaient envahi inopinément. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son horripilation s'était transmuée en la turbulente expression de ses désirs, mais c'était la seule option qu'il avait trouvée pour ne pas devenir irascible et agressif. Durant une semaine, il avait appréhendé l'attirance qu'il s'était découverte pour le fils du shérif et, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas laisser ses émotions interférer dans sa manière d'agir, il bafouait ses décisions sans vergogne.

C'est ainsi que le loup-garou se retrouva à assujettir Stiles sous son corps, à entraver ses poignets, à taquiner ses lèvres sans retenue. Captif dans son propre lit, le jeune essayait d'échapper à l'asservissement physique que lui infligeait Derek, tout en succombant peu à peu à la hardiesse de ses baisers. L'homme imposait toute la force de ses envies qu'il avait refoulées à grand coup de déni et désormais, il laissait le torrent de son excitation déferler, embrassant son comparse avec une passion débordante.

Il astreignit Stiles, et sans réserve, plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, mordilla ses lèvres épaisses, bloqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, frotta indécemment son bassin contre celui du plus jeune. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que l'assouvissement de son instinct et il cherchait par tous les moyens à en réaliser les outrances. Il se perdait dans le tumulte des sensations libératrices qu'il éprouvait, se laissant guider par elles comme il ne se l'était plus permis depuis une éternité. Le garçon sous lui gémit et Derek exulta d'être l'incitateur de ces sons libidineux qui caressaient son ouïe.

Il redoubla d'enthousiasme et mordilla le cou de son passif partenaire. Le jeune aux mille grains de beauté se laissait entreprendre et vibrait contre lui, exsudait cette magnifique odeur de convoitise. Le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus et ses baisers devinrent bestiaux. Il gronda sa satisfaction avant de se relever assez pour pouvoir déchirer violemment le col du maillot de corps qui recouvrait les formes aguicheuses de son Stiles. Il souhaitait le faire sien, là, maintenant, et plus rien ne le retenait. Pourtant, la situation finit par se gripper. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à déshabiller complètement l'éphèbe, celui-ci l'en empêcha dans un geste d'autoprotection.

― Arrête Derek… s'il te plait, arrête, se plaignit doucement le jeune, suffoqué et défait, ses cheveux humides de suées plaqués à son front.

Derek se figea un instant et le dévisagea.

― Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, le regard brûlant d'insatisfaction.

Le cœur de l'homme-loup atteignait des sommets rythmiques et il n'avait rien envie de calmer en lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant senti en phase avec ses désirs. Stiles se tortilla sous lui, cherchant à lui échapper.

― Non, hoqueta l'adolescent, fiévreux.

Cette réponse était faible, dépourvue de conviction et Derek pouvait lire tout l'appétit qui émanait de Stiles. Ses signaux corporels ne disaient pas la même chose que sa voix. Le loup-garou hocha négativement de la tête, fronça les sourcils avant de fermer les yeux et inspirer à pleins poumons alors qu'il maintenait son ascendance sur le corps de l'adolescent, éperdu. L'odeur de l'humain, elle appelait le loup de Derek, elle lui exprimait ce que le jeune démentait et l'instinct du métamorphe ne croyait pas en ce refus démuni de volonté.

Le lycaon rouvrit les yeux et parut un instant perdu. Son excitation était trop forte, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là. Il lui était déjà si difficile de contraindre sa transformation. Il gronda doucement et huma de nouveau les humeurs d'un Stiles frémissant. L'homme-loup ne put y résister, et son comportement se transmua en caprice, en une irrépressible convoitise. Il soupira lentement et sans lui demander son avis, il recommença à baiser avec une exigence redoublée, la bouche de son humain, le sien. Il fallait qu'il boive ses lèvres, il fallait qu'il sente sa dureté contre la sienne, il fallait…

L'hyperactif s'abandonna une nouvelle fois, pourtant, alors que leurs langues s'attouchaient de façon sauvage, imprécise et versatile, il recommença à repousser Derek. Ce dernier fit comme s'il ne comprenait pas le sens de ces mouvements fuyants, ces manœuvres d'évitement que lui réservait son partenaire et continua de faire peser tout son poids sur son corps. Il désirait l'emprisonner dans sa chaleur, il souhaitait éteindre ses inutiles revendications, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne. Mais Stiles s'agaça avec un peu plus de conviction. Il ferma la bouche et para toutes les tentatives du loup-garou qui insistait cependant.

― Derek, stop ! s'énerva Stiles dont la voix était autant teintée de rage que de désarroi.

Il s'écarta de l'homme de toutes ses forces et l'empêcha de revenir vers lui en apposant ses poings crispés sur le torse du loup-garou qui s'entêtait à ne pas comprendre. Il fallut que le jeune remonte ses genoux et pousse avec violence les hanches de son assaillant pour que celui-ci daigne l'écouter.

― Arrête ça tout de suite, et regarde-moi ! cria vindicativement Stiles, qui était tiraillé entre excitation, joie, frustration, amertume et chagrin, tant d'émotions qui dissonaient entre elles.

Derek se figea et lança une œillade agressive à son cadet, ses iris se colorant de hargne. Il lui en voulait tellement de le fuir ainsi. Le jeune eut un sourire de dépit avant de se libérer complètement de l'emprise que l'homme-loup avait maintenue sur lui. Il se releva difficilement et commença à parler.

― Voilà ce que tu ressens pour moi, dit-il en soupirant. C'est cette colère-là, cette obligation de devoir me supporter dans tes yeux et pas la mise en scène pourrie que tu viens d'inventer en croyant me donner ce que j'attendais, le rabroua-t-il, une rancune inédite dans la tonalité de ses propos.

Ces mots furent comme une douche froide pour le lycanthrope qui revint vers sa conscience de la plus désagréable des manières. S'il souhaitait démentir ce qui venait d'être dit, il n'eut pourtant rien à rétorquer. Il avait failli abuser Stiles. Son cœur battit douloureusement à ce constat et sonné, il se mit assis sur le rebord du lit, plus honteux qu'il ne pût l'admettre. Un soupire fragile quitta ses lèvres et il contempla l'adolescent qui essuyait sa bouche rougie du dos de sa main. Derek l'avait mis dans un état lamentable.

Stiles était complètement décoiffé, son maillot de corps ressemblait à un chiffon usé, ses poignets étaient teintés de la force qu'ils avaient subie. Le loup-garou plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux et s'affaissa sur lui-même. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé à d'égoïstes pulsions plutôt que de s'en tenir à la mission que son alpha lui avait confiée ? Il entendit Stiles qui se changeait et ne releva la tête que lorsque l'adolescent s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

― Dégage d'ici, réitéra l'hyperactif, désarmé par son dépit. Si c'est pour torturer mes sentiments que tu es venu, décampe et ne reviens plus jamais, conclut-il, le cœur en vrac, sa voix glissant dans la faillite.

Derek se montra abattu, incapable de bouger, embourbé dans l'erreur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il lui fallut secouer la tête pour conjurer les larmes.

― Je n'peux pas partir, dit-il sur un ton grave et éraillé, alors qu'il serait ses poings à s'en blanchir les articulations et ainsi résister à la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait. Je n'veux pas te laisser. Je n'y arrive pas, renchérit-il, tandis qu'il se crispait afin de ne pas faire preuve de sa propre détresse.

En s'en rendant compte, Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner promptement son attention du loup-garou et contempler par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la nuit qui s'épanouissait au-dehors. Il resta silencieux un moment tout en respirant de façon à s'apaiser, puis il reprit la parole.

― C'est juste parce que tu n'supportes pas l'idée que ce soit encore de ta faute, dit-il durement, persuadé de la vérité qu'il croyait asséner là. C'est pour avoir bonne conscience que tu restes, pas pour moi, souffla-t-il douloureusement, se blessant lui-même en exprimant cela.

Son regard revint accrocher celui affligé de Derek. Il prit une inspiration et son visage se ferma pour reprendre les formes de la placidité.

― Rassure-toi, c'est moi le problème, pas toi, Lydia, Scott ou quelqu'un d'autre, déclara-t-il froidement. Maintenant, dégage, finit-il, sa bouche se pliant en un rictus menaçant.

― Non, répliqua le loup-garou tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient sérieusement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute, répéta-t-il, tentant de mettre dans son ton, une force de conviction qui ne parvint pas à atteindre son interlocuteur.

― Alors pourquoi je souffre comme un malade dans ce cas ? demanda le jeune, affecté par un découragement palpable. Pourquoi ma chair me donne la sensation d'être en train de pourrir sur mes os ? Pourquoi je veux m'extirper de mon corps, arrêter tout ce bordel une bonne fois pour toutes ? lâcha-t-il, des trémolos pour seuls guides à ses expirations saccadées.

Derek déglutit de malaise. Ses mimiques se redessinèrent dans la compassion tandis que toute son attitude se faisait précautionneuse. Les questions de Stiles ressemblaient cruellement à celles qu'il s'était infligées par le passé. L'homme se remit debout et tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade de meute. Il voulait lui signifier par ce geste, toute la sincérité de sa bienveillance, lui exprimer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il savait ce qu'il traversait, qu'il le soutenait. Mais l'hyperactif n'accepta pas cette démonstration apriori décalé et recula instinctivement.

― Ne me touche pas ! éructa Stiles, tendu par l'austérité de son refus. Je ne veux plus de mensonges et encore moins des baisers rageurs, parce que tu souhaites te venger de vérités que tu ne peux pas entendre. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, laisse-moi, ressassa-t-il, une blessure familière dans ses mots torturés de faiblesses. C'est trop tard Derek, trop tard. Je me suis résigné.

L'adolescent regarda le sol pour ne pas constater les changements s'opérant dans le comportement du loup-garou. Ce dernier inspira de façon sonore et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

― Ne dis pas ça.

― Je dis ce que je veux et je m'en tape si ça n'te plait pas, riposta Stiles qui fusillait désormais le lycanthrope du regard. Arrête de t'forcer à me montrer de l'intérêt parce que tu t'sens coupable. Si t'es incapable de ressentir des choses, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'attends plus rien de personne de toute façon, pas même de moi, souffla-t-il en se détournant de son vis-à-vis pour retrouver son siège de bureau et s'affaler dedans, défait et penaud.

La mâchoire de Derek se contracta visiblement et il serra les dents pour tenter de calmer la montée de nervosité que lui insufflaient les mots de Stiles. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être pris pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, d'être jaugé sans compréhension, d'être relayé au rang d'un personnage sans cœur. S'il n'avait pas fait preuve de chaleur, il ne s'était pas non plus montré insensible au point de se retrouver à se battre pour la seule satisfaction de faire souffrir les autres. Il avait une conscience, il avait des convictions, il était animé par des sentiments de justice, même si le jeune refusait de le constater.

― J'éprouve des choses Stiles, j'ai toujours éprouvé des émotions quand t'étais là, se justifia-t-il d'une voix grave et grondante, à la limite menaçante. C'est pour ça que je te souffre en permanence, lâcha-t-il, son attitude polluée par la colère qui gonflait en lui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai détesté, espèce de sale con ! cria-t-il imprévisiblement, le cœur en vrac, l'estomac malmené de contrariété.

Derek fit quelque pas, tourna en rond dans la chambre de l'hyperactif, comme un lion prisonnier d'une cage exiguë. Ses respirations nasales étaient audibles et ne s'étant pas attendu à cette démonstration, Stiles sembla se rabougrir dans son assise.

― Je n'ai jamais eu envie de t'aimer, mais t'es là et j'enrage, reprit le loup-garou, frappant violemment sa cage thoracique. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es venu foutre le bordel dans mon cœur ? demanda-t-il hargneusement. Il devrait être détruit, il a été tant de fois broyé qu'il devrait être mort, annihilé. Pourtant, un connard de gamin de merde s'est ramené dans ma vie et a ranimé ma douleur avec son insupportable fougue, dit-il sur un ton détérioré.

L'homme-loup retint une montée de sentimentalisme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abandonne aux larmes qu'il avait pourtant tellement envie de laisser couler. Le choc se répandit sur le faciès du plus jeune et ses yeux exprimèrent toute l'incrédulité qu'il ressentait. En voyant cela, le désabusement de Derek gagna en ampleur.

― Tu n'comprends pas hein ? demanda-t-il, ironique et provocateur.

Le jeune se retrouva à secouer la tête subtilement, malgré lui. Derek soupira, leva les yeux au plafond avant d'émettre un rire sans joie, un rire infecté de tristesse, contaminé d'aigreur et de regrets. Ses prunelles d'un vert perçant revinrent sur l'adolescent et ses sourcils se froncèrent gravement.

― J'aurais préféré que ce que tu dis soit la vérité ! rugit-il afin de se libérer de la tension qui s'accumulait dans ses nerfs. Mais non, malgré toute ma colère, ma rage, mes seules défenses, t'es là, incrusté au fer rouge sous ma peau. Comment c'est même possible ? J'en sais foutrement rien ! cracha-t-il entre ses dents alors que la blessure de ses ressentiments devenait évidente.

Soumis à une inconfortable impression de perdition, Stiles se tortilla sur sa chaise. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il était sans voix, incapable de dire quelque chose tant la violence des propos de Derek le soufflait sur place. L'homme continua son monologue, démontrant la furieuse émotivité qui l'animait.

― Si seulement j'avais la force de te détruire comme tu me l'as demandé et mourir ensuite ! fulmina-t-il, vibrant d'une rage qui dissimulait tant de précarités affectives. Je n'ai pas envie de te désirer ! Je n'ai pas envie de rêver de toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de souhaiter ton corps sous le mien ! continua-t-il de tempêter alors que son regard s'embuait à mesure qu'il s'avouait. Je n'ai pas envie que ton odeur me donne de l'espoir, parce que plus personne n'a le droit de déclencher ça en moi, tu comprends ? Personne n'a plus ce droit, alors pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as ravivé en moi, des espoirs qui devaient être morts ? demanda-t-il, ses mots perdus entre grognements et vibratos épuisés.

L'homme-loup ferma les yeux et essoufflé, tressaillit sur place un instant avant de retrouver un calme qu'il s'imposa à grand renfort d'obligations. Quand il redirigea son attention vers Stiles, il le découvrit heurté d'absurdité. Les paupières de l'adolescent papillotèrent un instant sur des ambres perturbés de paradoxe. Sa bouche vibra dans l'indistinct et il la referma avant de se relever inopinément. Il s'efforça à l'impassibilité et son humeur se fit réfrigérante.

― Dégage Derek, déguerpis et crève ta bêtise tout seul. J'en ferais autant ici, mais laisse-moi maintenant et va raconter ta merde à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il sur un ton dépourvu d'émotion.

Le loup-garou ne put contraindre dans l'invisible, l'ébullition de sa subite exaspération. La hargne envenima une nouvelle fois le cœur de ses intentions et la brutalité de ses ressentis devint insupportable. Derek se rapprocha vivement de l'adolescent et l'empoigna de nouveau par le colbac pour le soulever d'une main, lui destiner un regard de pure hostilité. Il n'en pouvait plus de se sentir à ce point jugé et en même temps, il souhaitait mettre un terme à cette éternelle guerre d'humeurs qui le reliait au jeune hyperactif.

En suspension et paniqué, Stiles se débattit un temps, mais cessa quand le lycanthrope gronda et que ses yeux flashèrent pour mieux s'éteindre dans la foulée. De traîtreuses larmes s'accumulèrent sur la suture des paupières de Derek avant de s'écouler sur ses pommettes et se diffuser dans sa barbe. Le loup-garou reposa alors l'humain au sol et grogna une seconde fois pour faire taire l'expression de son désarroi.

Il se recomposa une attitude faite de colère, avant de cloîtrer le jeune dans ses bras puissants et l'empêcher ainsi de riposter physiquement. Il se gava indécemment de son odeur âcre et acidulée, mais cela n'apaisa pas le bouillonnement intérieur qu'il éprouvait, ce dilemme qui le brouillait de colère mêlée à une excitation pénible et inopportune. Sa vue était floue, il voulait disparaître et souhaitait cependant s'accaparer l'instant, pour le dédier à la virulence de son incoercible désir. Pendant ce temps, son otage essayait de se débattre, sans y parvenir.

Il ne devait pas céder, non, Derek ne devait pas avoir envie de Stiles pour éviter la violence qu'il lui inspirait, cela ne devait pas être une solution. Et alors qu'il tentait silencieusement de s'en persuader, il fit bien évidemment tout le contraire. Il relâcha la pression autour du corps de l'adolescent qui ne comprenait plus rien et le poussa sans ménagement jusqu'à ce que le jeune se retrouve enclavé entre son corps musculeux et son bureau.

Stiles déglutit son malaise tandis que le lycanthrope respirait fortement et dévoilait sa nature prédatrice. Il passa sa main droite derrière la tête de son cadet et empoigna vigoureusement ses cheveux. Il l'obligea brusquement à se rapprocher de son visage, se montra hargneux et dominateur, expirant toute son agressivité par le nez. Et là, alors que l'adolescent écarquillait les yeux et tremblait de tout son long, Derek baisa de nouveau ses lèvres, une fureur viscérale guidant la frénésie de sa gestuelle oppressive.

Tout recommença et l'ivresse qui s'éprit de Derek devint incontrôlable. Il força la bouche de la victime de ses ardeurs, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent douloureusement. Un désagréable gémissement se perdit entre les lèvres de Stiles, mais l'homme-loup souhaitait tout oublier dans l'expression débridée de ses fougueux allants. Il ne mesurait plus sa force, ne cherchait plus rien d'autre que l'accomplissement de ses explosifs fantasmes, n'hésitant pas pour cela, à malmener la personne qui en était la source.

Il porta Stiles sans se soucier de ce qu'il voulait et le plaqua au sol l'instant d'après, pour mieux l'écraser de sa puissance et cogner son corps au sien. Derek souhaitait le dévorer tout entier, le briser de plaisir, l'obliger à accepter le dictat de ses imprévisibles impulsions. Toutefois, le jeune ne répondit pas une seule fois à ses attentes bestiales. L'homme-loup continua néanmoins d'attiser sa fougue, de tenter de lui voler sa candeur. Il griffa ses flancs, mordilla son cou, le lobe de ses oreilles.

― S'il te plait, arrête, chigna Stiles dont la voix finit par se fêler de refus. Il ne faut pas, pas comme ça, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son tortionnaire, dans un sanglot qui ramena le lycanthrope sur terre.

Derek ne saisissait pas ce qui arrivait à son partenaire, mais entendre ces paroles vidées d'espoir finit de le refroidir. Il se révéla légèrement complètement paumé devant son humain qui essuyait les humides trainées de chagrin qui traçaient leurs chemins jusqu'à ses tempes.

― C'est ton dépit qui parle, pas ton cœur. Tu n'es pas en train de me donner de l'amour-là, tu me fais juste du mal, intervint l'adolescent qui réprima un nouveau sanglot.

Stiles se libéra de l'emprise qu'il subissait et repoussa doucement le corps qui le surplombait pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Il se rhabilla vaguement tout en continuant de pleurer devant un loup-garou à la ramasse. Derek était éberlué, il ne savait plus rien. Il avait peur de comprendre et s'égarait dans la culpabilité de ce qui venait de se passer. Pour la deuxième fois dans la même soirée, il avait failli prendre Stiles contre son gré. Quand s'était-il transformé en ce pauvre mec qui réagissait avec sa bite à la place de son cerveau ? Pourquoi faisait-il subir à son humain, toute l'absurdité des pulsions sexuelles qui le tyrannisaient ?

― Je ne souhaite pas ça, expliqua Stiles qui se recoiffa maladroitement. Je voudrais simplement être heureux, aimer et être aimé, discourut-il faiblement avant de s'assoir sur son propre lit et poser des yeux tristes sur son vis-à-vis.

Derek ne savait plus quoi faire. La tête lui tournait, il vibrait de malaise et parut soudainement pitoyable. Il s'assit à même le sol et contempla l'adolescent qui le mettait dans cet incontrôlable état. L'homme-loup était subitement vidé de volonté et ressemblait à un enfant perdu, qui revenait progressivement d'une crise de nerfs dont il avait oublié les motifs. Il voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Il plaqua sa paluche sur ses lèvres cerclées de poils et ses yeux s'agrandirent dans l'abattement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Stiles l'empêcha de s'apitoyer sur lui-même et parla de sorte d'attirer son attention, de la focaliser sur lui.

― Tu me montres une passion douloureuse parce que tu te combats à l'intérieur. Tu transformes des baisers en blessures, l'excitation en rancune, l'envie de partager l'intimité en violence. C'est nul, conclut le jeune d'une voix si douce qu'elle déstabilisa plus encore, le palpitant du loup-garou.

L'aîné de la meute fut submergé par l'humiliation d'être lui et toutes les protections réflexes qu'il avait forgées avec le temps se désactivèrent subitement. Le loup-garou grincheux et coléreux se retrouvait désarmé et il baissa sa garde, abattu par la conscience que lui imposait le garçon face à lui. Ses bras s'amollirent et il ressentit un poids peser sur sa nuque pour le forcer à se soumettre à cette dérangeante réalité dans laquelle il était un adulte dérisoire et pathétique, un type qui méprisait ce à quoi il était attaché, pour s'autoriser d'outrepasser le bon sens et ainsi se transformer en connard fini.

Son corps se crispa pour tenter de faire refluer l'émotion qui s'accumulait, sans y parvenir. Et c'est alors que Derek se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rembobiner le déroulement de cette soirée et s'en tenir à ce qu'il avait souhaité avant de dépasser les bornes de l'acceptable. Stiles le regardait se déconfire, exprimer son remords, et l'homme eut l'impression qu'il pleurait avec lui, pour eux. Il se calma et contempla ce garçon qui lui plaisait au point qu'il en devienne fou. Il chercha alors en lui, la force de s'excuser, de justifier les débordements de son inadmissible comportement.

― Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Stiles, dit-il d'une faible voix. Je te veux contre moi, je désire être avec toi, je veux me mêler à ton corps, mais… mais je suis un sal con ancré dans une colère destructrice. Je… je bafoue tout et… j'ignore comment… comment dépasser ça, bégaya-t-il, le cœur en berne, les poumons compressés, les yeux brillants d'un malheur qu'il s'infligeait autant à lui-même qu'à ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Le visage de Stiles se fendit d'un triste sourire et il secoua la tête négativement, tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son beau visage. Derek s'en sentit complètement abêti, nu, comme s'il était redevenu un adolescent pudique. Il était tellement dommage qu'ils aient dû en passer par là pour que transparaissent enfin ses troubles et ses incertitudes. L'un et l'autre se fixaient et le silence s'imposa de lui-même. Cela commença à devenir inconfortable pour les deux comparses qui s'observaient sombrer au plus profond de leurs tourments intimes.

― Tu dis toujours que je n'suis qu'un fragile petit être humain, mais t'es le premier à me malmener, intervint Stiles. Je ne mérite pas cette brutalité, ce n'est pas vrai, insista-t-il tandis que les sanglots qui suivirent vinrent se loger dans les tripes de Derek pour les torturer de véracité.

L'homme baissa la tête, se sentant si minable qu'il ne trouvait plus le courage de faire face. Il tritura ses doigts et se laissa happer par l'impression d'irréversibilité qui orientait désormais le sens de sa consternation. Stiles reprit la parole d'une voix désemparée.

― J'ai été foulé au pied tant de fois alors que j'avais juste besoin de tendresse, de délicatesse, et non pas de cette férocité permanente. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis intenable ? demanda le jeune, sans forcément attendre la réponse de Derek. Mais parce que depuis que ma mère est morte, plus personne n'a été doux, affectueux avec moi et que c'était ça les seules choses qui me calmaient, les seules…, laissa-t-il en suspens, pour ravaler une nouvelle vague de larmes.

Des soubresauts de chagrin secouèrent sourdement le lycanthrope qui resta assis et se laissa porter par la contagieuse tristesse provenant du garçon face à lui. Il renifla et jeta une œillade au plus jeune qui livrait là, toute l'authenticité de ses sentiments. Malgré les éclaboussures de la désolation sur son minois, Derek ne put s'empêcher de penser que Stiles était magnifique et cela contribua à martyriser davantage son cœur. Il avait fait tant de mal à cet être qui traversait l'existence avec une bravoure dont lui-même n'avait jamais été pourvu, en dépit de ses exceptionnelles capacités.

― Si tu n'arrives pas à être en ma compagnie sans avoir envie de me briser parce que tu n'acceptes pas ce que tu éprouves à cause de moi, ce n'est pas la peine, reprit l'adolescent. Je suis trop fatigué pour encaisser de nouveaux malheurs, affirma-t-il, non sans manifester l'aigreur qui démontrait l'ampleur de son épuisement émotionnel.

Pris par la nécessité de lui montrer qu'il voulait tout arrangé, l'homme-loup se releva et tenta de se redonner une allure digne. Son camarade l'observa et une pointe d'espoir se révéla dans l'éclat de ses iris orangés. Le pouls de Derek s'emballa, mais quand il fit un pas en direction de l'adolescent, ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul qui fut comme un coup de poing dans les tripes de l'adulte. Il méritait la défiance que Stiles lui réservait à présent et il se résigna douloureusement à rester à sa place.

― Laisse-moi Derek, souffla Stiles qui se remit debout à son tour, afin de conserver une distance sécuritaire entre lui et le loup-garou. Pars, je t'en prie, pars. Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il, à bout de force.

― Je ne peux pas, répondit Derek qui s'abîmait à vue d'œil. J'ai l'impression que… j'ai l'impression que si je sors de cette chambre, on va… on va clamser tous les deux. Je n'peux pas partir et laisser notre situation se dégrader comme ça, annonça-t-il d'une voix tremblante, rauque et affligée.

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant, prit une grande respiration et expira lentement sa déconvenue. Quand il regarda de nouveau le loup-garou, le sérieux redessinait ses mimiques pour les rendre intransigeantes. Derek se sentit vibrer de l'intérieur, c'était comme une sensation de catastrophe à venir qui s'attardait dans ses chairs et il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait entreprendre pour dériver le cours des choses.

― Fais ce que tu veux. De mon côté, je vais me coucher, dit calmement Stiles, une pointe d'exaspération dans la tonalité de son élocution. Tu peux attendre le jour ici si ça te chante. Y a des livres, des bandes dessinées, des jeux vidéo, internet. Le mot de passe de mon ordi, c'est le surnom dont je t'ai affublé suivi de ton année de naissance, renchérit-il, indiquant son bureau et prenant soin d'éviter le lycanthrope pour sortir de sa chambre, l'abandonner sur son propre territoire.

Derek soupira faiblement, complètement désorienté. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage et s'empêcha de répondre à la tentation qui le submergeait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il coure après Stiles et aggrave la situation en se montrant impulsif et irréfléchi, il avait fait assez de conneries pour ce soir. Mal à l'aise et perdu, il laissa son regard embrasser la pièce désertée et huma l'air, chargé des parfums de leurs véhémentes émotions révélées. Il était si étrange d'apprécier jusqu'à la manifestation de leurs corrosives contradictions. L'homme secoua la tête et prit place sur le siège à roulettes. Il se mit dans une position d'expectation, priant silencieusement pour que son humain lui revienne.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

 _Guest : Drame pyschologique voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire, j'avais prévenu dans le résumé. Dommage de laisser une review si négative, d'autant que vous le faites en anonyme. Si c'était pour vous montrer aussi peu constructif, il valait peut-être mieux vous abstenir de laisser des mots. Alors comme vous avez abandonné vous ne lirez certainement pas cette réponse et tant pis._


	5. Le dicatame des mots

**5\. Le dictame des mots**

 _« Malgré les rancœurs et les blessures, malgré le temps qui passe et la distance, malgré la solitude du trépas, l'amour nous fait tout pardonner, tout accepter, parfois même l'inavouable. Il nous fait changer et une fois qu'il est en nous, le monde n'a plus les mêmes saveurs. L'amour est fait de cette robustesse qui survit à l'éternel, il nous contredit, sans cesse, et étiole nos convictions les plus fortes. » SB_

Assis dans le fauteuil de bureau de Stiles, Derek pleurait silencieusement. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper le flux des larmes qui inondaient son visage et il s'en voulait tellement. Comme à sa bonne vieille habitude, il avait tout gâché. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fort ? Pourquoi espérait-il encore pouvoir arranger les choses ? De nouveaux sanglots agitèrent son corps et l'homme désira se détruire de se découvrir si pathétique. Depuis combien de temps avait-il refoulé tous ses chagrins au point où il était désormais incapable de faire barrage à leur expression ? Pourquoi avait-il cultivé toutes ces défaites dans ses tréfonds, sans jamais s'autoriser la possibilité de s'en défaire ?

Il s'était invité dans la maison du shérif de Beacon Hills afin d'aider son fils et il n'avait réussi qu'à démontrer à quel point il était lui-même instable, en besoin d'assistance. L'humiliation que cela suscitait en lui s'agriffait à présent à la moindre de ses pensées, pour les persécuter d'incertitude. La tristesse le submergeait et il devait accepter qu'elle fasse partie de lui, qu'elle l'envahisse, qu'elle déborde de son âme pour l'apaiser de tous les maux anciens qui l'infectaient. Il était désormais crucial qu'il éteigne cette insoutenable rage qui l'avait transformée en moins que rien et Derek se soumettait aux larmes dans ce seul but.

Il y avait tant de choses laissées en friche en son cœur, à commencer par ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon hyperactif de la meute. Bien que cela lui apparaisse aussi grotesque qu'impensable, Derek devait reconnaître qu'il désirait ardemment Stiles, qu'il le voulait pour lui seul. Il lui fallait admettre qu'il avait besoin de le vivre sensuellement. Et même si ça ne pouvait pas être uniquement ça, c'était déjà un premier pas que celui d'accepter les pulsions que le jeune éveillait en lui. Il avait toujours détourné cela en violence parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette absurde convoitise, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus faire autrement qu'accueillir le constat de son irréfrénable penchant envers l'énergumène de la meute.

Le loup-garou s'obsédait en revisitant les souvenirs tout frais de ces moments où il avait crûment imposé ses envies à Stiles. Il avait perdu l'esprit et failli se transformer en violeur tant la brutalité de ses tensions libidinales l'avait englouties. En dépit de sa honte d'en être arrivé là, Derek comprenait que cela dépassait le besoin physique de posséder le jeune humain, l'inséminer, faire de lui l'otage de ses instincts lupins. Il était émotionnellement aveuglé, noyé, investi et c'était bien là les seules choses qui l'avaient retenu de commettre l'irréparable. Au cœur de ses divagations, il était parvenu à entendre le désarroi de sa proie et s'était arrêté à temps pour ne pas devenir un criminel.

De nouveaux chemins humides se tracèrent sur les pommettes du lycanthrope. Affaibli de s'être découvert prompt à abuser du corps d'un autre mâle, Derek revenait plus que perturbé de ces expériences au goût de paradoxe. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans cette colère qui avait fait obstruction à sa lucidité tout ce temps ? Pourquoi avait-il fait subir à Stiles la violence de ses réticences jusqu'à finir par le contraindre à encaisser son sauvage abandon ? Le dernier héritier de la famille Hale ne se reconnaissait plus. Et il s'apitoyait sur lui-même alors qu'il était censé épauler l'adolescent dans cette période de sa vie où tous ses repères volaient en éclat.

L'homme-loup s'efforça de reprendre contenance et cessa de s'enfermer dans cette autoflagellation qui n'était pas sans receler une pointe d'inadmissible disculpation. Il était inexcusable d'avoir tout confondu, d'avoir malmené son humain parce qu'il était incapable de se résoudre à l'idée de ressentir de l'amour à son endroit. Il avait passé son temps à l'outrager et alors qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner, il avait dépassé les bornes, sous prétexte que ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve, qu'on lui avait destiné des constats qui le blessaient et le montraient sous un jour dont il refusait l'éclairage.

Derek frappa son front à coup de paumes. Son souffle était irrégulier et il lui fallait s'extirper de cet état qui l'empêchait de solutionner les problèmes qu'il avait lui-même contribué à engendrer. Il parvint à apaiser son trouble jusqu'à retrouver un calme précaire, commandé par le besoin d'accéder à sa propre vérité, de mettre un terme à ces mensonges dont il s'était abreuvé si longtemps. Il entendait Stiles qui prenait une douche et il restait là, à s'égarer dans ses dédales psychiques, à attendre patiemment qu'il daigne revenir auprès de lui.

Le lycanthrope essuya son visage et fit des exercices de respiration afin d'évacuer toute la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il orienta précisément son ouïe sur les faits et gestes de Stiles qui était encore dans la salle de bain. Étrangement, cela le rasséréna de l'entendre vivre, bouger et il tenta de calquer son rythme cardiaque sur celui de l'adolescent qui se trouvait à l'étage. Derek avait besoin de clarifier ses perceptions et la distance qu'avait prise le jeune l'y aidait grandement.

Et puis, vint le moment où Stiles sortit de la pièce qu'il occupait pour revenir vers sa chambre, une indéniable hésitation se propageant dans les perceptibles tempos de son centre vital. Derek fit tourner le fauteuil à roulette dans lequel il s'était assis pour pouvoir observer la porte qui allait bientôt s'ouvrir. Il plaça ses mains sur sa bouche avant de les joindre en une caricature de prière. Il espérait le retour de son comparse, il souhaitait qu'il n'ait pas de crainte à se retrouver dans le même environnement que lui. Pourtant, tout tendait à lui prouver le contraire et ce constat se ficha dans son cœur comme une aiguille de remords.

Stiles finit par pénétrer les lieux et la douche semblait l'avoir réconforté. Il était vêtu d'un maillot à manche courte et d'un caleçon de pyjama quadrillé. Cela lui conférait une allure de garçon de bonne famille et la réserve qu'il exprimait soutenait cette impression. Il avait retrouvé une mine plus sereine quoique perplexe. L'hyperactif se montra embarrassé de constater que l'aîné de la meute soit encore sur son territoire et il ne sut manifestement pas comment se comporter. L'homme-loup entendit l'emportement de son pouls et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre debout, l'adolescent hocha négativement de la tête, lui interdisant silencieusement de venir à sa rencontre.

Derek s'en blessa, mais se contenta de retrouver son assise, penaud. Il voulait tellement démontrer sa coopération qu'il ne tenta même pas de l'interpeller, de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide ou de précipité. Stiles éteignit la grande lumière et se glissa dans son lit comme si personne n'était dans sa chambre. Cela fit soupirer le garou, qui resta là, indécis quant à la marge de manœuvre dont il disposait pour tenter de guérir l'instant. Tout l'inclinait à croire que c'était fichu, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à abandonner, s'avouer vaincu par les circonstances.

Dans le noir qui gouvernait les lieux, Derek se sentit plus minable que jamais. Pourquoi insistait-il quand tout venait lui prouver qu'il était stérile de persévérer sur la voie qu'il avait empruntée ? Pourquoi restait-il ici alors qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ? Pourquoi son être était-il figé dans l'attente de quelque chose qui à n'en pas douter, ne fonctionnerait pas ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il soit si buté au point de devenir un pauvre type qui harcelait un adolescent jusque dans son désir de repos ?

Ces questions vinrent vulnérabiliser sa détermination, mais Derek parvint à les occulter avec facilité. Il tendit l'oreille pour braquer son attention sur les mouvements de Stiles et il demeura indécis. Aidé de sa vision nocturne, il observa le jeune se retourner plusieurs fois dans ses draps, expirant son exaspération d'une manière qui fragilisait ses pensées. Pourtant, s'il n'était plus certain de pouvoir rétablir les choses entre l'hyperactif et lui, le lycanthrope se retrouvait incapable de partir. C'était comme un ordre tyrannique qui le clouait sur place et l'empêchait de renoncer, en dépit du bon sens.

Au bout d'une demi-heure à demeurer statique, il décida de retirer ses chaussures et de prendre ses aises afin de veiller sur le sommeil de son hôte. S'il tenta d'être le plus discret possible, les grincements du siège qu'il occupait trahirent ses déplacements et, alors qu'il avait cru que Stiles se laissait progressivement aller dans l'endormissement, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. L'éphèbe aux mille grains de beauté se retourna une nouvelle fois, forçant Derek à se statufier dans son mouvement. C'était d'autant plus embarrassant qu'il était en train de retirer son jean pour se libérer de l'inconfortable carcan qu'il était devenu pour ses cuisses et son entrejambe.

Il ne se passa rien et l'homme-loup souffla doucement, finissant de se dévêtir pour venir se réinstaller dans le fauteuil de bureau. Il regarda le radio réveil dont le rétro éclairage rouge permettait l'affichage de l'heure sans toutefois gêner l'obscurité ambiante, et fut surprit de constater qu'il était seulement minuit et demi. Il lui restait environ sept heures à attendre pour pouvoir reparler avec Stiles, pour réfléchir aux moyens dont il disposait afin de réparer ce qu'il avait fêlé entre eux en adoptant ce comportement inconscient et débile. Il soupira sa balourdise et tenta de se préparer à devoir patienter.

Dix minutes plus tard, Derek s'agaçait de ne pas être en mesure de canaliser les flux d'idées qui le persécutaient sans cohérence. Il était si fatigué par tous ces remous et ses pensées tournaient en rond, dans une cacophonie intérieure qui ne rimait à rien. Il soupira de nouveau et espéra pouvoir s'allonger. C'est ainsi que germa en lui l'idée saugrenue d'aller se blottir dans la tiédeur de l'adolescent qui était calme depuis un moment. Si les mots n'avaient été que de dangereux projectiles dont l'un et l'autre avaient usé pour se blesser, peut-être que seul un contact tendre et protecteur pourrait les réconforter du mal qu'ils s'étaient infligé à tour de rôle.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se convaincre de tenter cette approche. Il avait peur que Stiles sache simuler la somnolence et d'interpréter de travers la régularité de sa respiration. Et puis, si ce n'était pas le cas, il craignait que tout cela ne change rien et que demain matin, ce soit un nouvel argument de crise entre eux. Pourtant et malgré la certitude qu'il allait encore faire une bourde, Derek ne put se retenir davantage. Il avait besoin de sentir le parfum de son Stiles, de l'enlacer sans que la violence ne guide ses gestes, de le protéger de sa présence rassurante.

Il se leva, retira son maillot de corps qu'il posa sur l'accoudoir du siège, là où il avait replié son futal un peu plus tôt. Il passa une main fébrile sur son torse velu et se décida à faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit, pour tenter de venir s'allonger à côté de son humain. Derek posa précautionneusement un genou sur le rebord du matelas, mais l'affaissement qu'engendra son poids fit immédiatement réagir le jeune qui se redressa rapidement, comme s'il se réveillait d'un cauchemar. Les pulsations de son cœur affolé vinrent résonner aux oreilles du loup-garou qui n'osa plus faire un geste.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Stiles, d'une voix embrumée de contrariété.

Derek déglutit son malaise et répondit gravement :

― Je viens m'étendre à côté de toi, se justifia-t-il, indécis.

― Non.

Le refus fut catégorique et accompagné d'un mouvement de jambe destiné à empêcher le loup-garou de s'appesantir dans son espace vital. Stiles repoussa l'intrus et l'homme recula, hésitant et crispé. Il resta cependant debout au pied du lit, ne sachant quoi entreprendre pour ne pas avoir la sensation de s'écrabouiller dans l'échec. Tout ce qu'il faisait était voué à l'inutile et plus les heures passaient, plus il s'embourbait dans des comportements manifestement guidés par une incurable bêtise.

Le garçon ne se recoucha pas et resta un instant perdu, sa silhouette se redessinant dans les faibles lueurs que déversait dans sa chambre, l'écran à LED de son radio réveil. Il frotta ses cheveux et demeura incertain. Son drap reposait sur sa taille et il adopta une position d'expectation que Derek ne sut pas interpréter correctement. En même temps, s'il faisait un rapide bilan de ce qui s'était passé ce soir, il pouvait attester qu'il n'avait pas saisi grand-chose au déroulement des événements.

― Tu vas rester là à me regarder ? s'enquit agressivement l'adolescent, à bout de nerfs. Est-ce que tu sais au moins que c'est flippant ce comportement de psychopathe ? Est-ce que tu t'en rends seulement compte ? insista-t-il avant de soupirer son impuissance.

Si Derek se sentait rabaissé par les croyances qu'il avait nourries tout au long de la journée, il continuait d'être sous l'emprise de cet ordre silencieux qui lui commandait de demeurer auprès de Stiles. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'obstinait à ce point, mais il ne possédait pas les moyens de contrer cette exigence intérieure. Son instinct lui intimait de rester et il se soumettait à cet état de fait sans comprendre où tout cela allait les mener.

― Scott est venu avant moi aujourd'hui et tu l'as viré, n'est-ce pas ? intervint le plus âgé, son ton doux et rauque à la fois.

La question de Derek était clairement un subterfuge destiné à détourner celles de l'hyperactif, mais cela eut l'avantage de fonctionner, tout du moins, le crut-il. Déstabilisé, Stiles s'adossa à sa tête de lit et expira lentement pour endiguer la montée de son irascibilité.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? lâcha-t-il virulemment. T'n'en as pas marre de me faire chier avec tes conneries d'ado attardé ? Il est une heure et demie du mat » Derek. Ça suffit maintenant, dégage de chez moi. Je te demande qu'une chose et t'es même pas capable de respecter ça, s'agaça le fils du shérif qui s'horripilait invisiblement.

― Je ne peux pas partir Stiles, c'est au-dessus de mes forces, susurra l'homme-loup dont la silhouette noyée d'ombre parut s'abattre. Nous devons parler de toi, de moi, de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je veux me faire pardonner, et… et je ne pourrais pas le faire si je pars. Nous savons tous les deux que si je m'en vais, tu feras tout pour me rayer de ta vie. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Tu importes à mes yeux Stiles, nous devons résoudre nos problèmes. S'il te plait ? demanda Derek, le cœur lourd, la respiration saccadée.

Stiles changea nerveusement de position pour allumer sa lampe de chevet. La lumière tamisée inonda subitement les lieux. L'un et l'autre durent prendre le temps de s'accoutumer à la clarté. La mine bouffie, le jeune se réinstalla et croisa les bras sur son torse, en une étrange caricature des habitudes de son interlocuteur. Il cacha difficilement la surprise de découvrir le lycanthrope seulement vêtu de son caleçon, ses fabuleux iris d'ambre ne pouvant faire autrement que de dévorer les formes de l'homme envers lequel il avait nourri tant de désirs.

Derek le regarda avec douceur et s'avança pour pouvoir s'assoir à ses pieds. Il montra sa volonté d'agir avec délicatesse et prit le temps de s'installer, sans brusquer l'instant. Soucieux, l'adolescent ne protesta cependant pas. L'homme-loup baissa alors les yeux et malgré sa barbe de trois jours, ses attitudes ressemblèrent à celles d'un enfant intimidé. Il essaya de parler, mais les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge.

― J'allais enfin m'endormir et tu m'en as empêché, intervint Stiles sur un ton bourru. Tu dis que l'on doit élucider nos conflits, mais tu restes muet. Accouche Derek, je suis fatigué par toute cette comédie.

― Scott tient plus à toi que tu ne le crois, éluda instantanément l'aîné, comme si cela lui donnait le courage qui lui manquait pour faire part de ses ressentis.

― Je sais qu'il tient à moi, là n'est pas le souci, riposta implacablement Stiles. Il n'a plus une once de confiance en moi et je l'comprends. J'ai tenté de le tuer et j'ai contribué à la mort de son premier amour…, laissa-t-il en suspens, pour éviter de sombrer dans l'émotivité et le regret.

― Non, l'interrompit Derek qui fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre une mimique adoucie de compassion. Tu étais possédé par un putain de démon de merde, ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'es coupable de rien. Tu ne le protèges pas en t'éloignant de lui. Tu ne nous protèges pas en t'exilant de la meute, en coupant court au dialogue.

Le loup-garou à moitié nu avait parlé d'une voix si douce que lui-même en était surpris. Tout en causant, il avait posé sa main sur l'une des chevilles de l'adolescent et le seul réflexe de Stiles fut de se détacher de ce contact en ramenant vivement ses genoux contre son torse.

― Mais lâche-moi le slip et ne viens pas me donner ce genre de leçons, surtout pas toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

― Ce ne sont pas des leçons, Stiles, soupira l'adulte, dépité. Ce sont tout au plus des conseils. Quand on fuit les gens qui nous aiment, on n'engendre rien de bien, on ne crée que du malheur en plus. Je parle en connaissance de cause, avoua-t-il, le cœur détraqué.

― Plus personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Et qui crois-tu être pour m'empêcher de redevenir un étranger pour vous ? le questionna aigrement Stiles, qui retombait dans le travers de ses attitudes défensives.

Accablé, Derek déglutit et baissa de nouveau la tête. Il tritura ses doigts avant de stopper ses gestes imprécis et dépourvus de sens.

― Je suis l'homme à qui tu as avoué tes sentiments, chuchota-t-il avant de contempler son ami, une mélancolie nouvelle dans l'éclat de son regard d'émeraude.

― Un type qui m'a détesté, qui m'a fait mal dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pourquoi je devrai t'écouter alors que je souhaite seulement me reposer et ne plus penser à rien ? demanda Stiles dont l'entêtement se fragilisait peu à peu.

― Parce que c'est un moment crucial, c'est maintenant qu'il faut intervenir. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je te l'promets. Mais je ne sais pas comment te montrer que tu comptes à mes yeux, sans te porter préjudice parce que ça implique trop de choses qui m'effraient, discourut Derek qui se révélait sincèrement affecté. Par le passé, j'ai engendré tant de malheurs à cause de ma naïveté sentimentale. Je… je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir. Et puis, t'es un gars, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un autre type, dit-il d'une voix vrillée d'émotions.

Stiles était abasourdi par les propos qu'on lui destinait. S'il l'avait espéré, il n'avait jamais cru que de tels aveux sortiraient un jour d'entre les lèvres de son amoureux secret. Inconsciemment, il se détendit et cessa de se protéger derrière ses genoux repliés contre son buste. Malgré cela, Derek eut le pressentiment que le jeune n'était pas encore prêt à lâcher la bride de sa méfiance.

― Justement mec, entre deux gars, tout est différent, absolument tout, discourut l'hyperactif. Et puis, arrête de te justifier. Je sais déjà tout ça, tu n'as pas eu besoin de me l'dire pour que je comprenne. Je veux seulement dormir, alors soit t'es silencieux, soit tu t'casses. Merci, conclut-il durement, sorte de stratégie de contournement que le plus âgé ne pouvait pas non plus lui reprocher.

― Si tu veux que je sois silencieux, laisse-moi venir m'allonger à côté de toi.

― Mais putain Derek, non ! s'écria Stiles pour empêcher le loup-garou de se pencher vers lui.

Ne voulant pas refaire la même erreur qu'un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'homme prit sur lui pour ne pas insister et se redressa à contrecœur. Il tourna le dos au garçon qui hantait son être et se rassit avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent dans la défaite. Il avait l'impression que son estomac se tordait sous l'invisible pression d'une capitulation dont il refusait obstinément l'avènement. Il secoua la tête, renifla sa déconvenue et décida d'ouvrir son cœur, d'exprimer ce qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Peut-être que l'adolescent prendrait ça comme l'indéniable preuve de l'importance qu'il revêtait pour lui.

― Je désire vraiment être quelqu'un de tendre, mais à chaque fois, ça m'aveugle, se confessa Derek. J'oublie d'être vigilant parce que je suis trop fleur bleue dès que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un. La seule manière que je connaisse pour éviter de me faire berner, c'est d'être en rogne en permanence. Je suis désolé d'être devenu ainsi, que tu aies dû subir l'homme mauvais en lequel j'ai fini par me changer, avoua-t-il, sa voix rendue fragile d'émois, le cœur fébrile.

― En quoi t'as eu peur que je te berne ? Tu peux me le dire ? demanda presque hystériquement Stiles, intentionnellement provocateur.

Derek tourna la tête pour lui faire face et découvrit la contrariété qui s'épandait sur le minois de son éphèbe. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et le jeune ne lui laissa de toute façon pas le temps de trouver des arguments.

― Je sais que t'a morflé Derek et je n'veux pas faire le concours du plus malheureux avec toi. Crois-moi, j'ai tellement désiré pouvoir t'aider à te relever de ton passé. Mais tout ce qui vient de moi est intolérable, n'est-ce pas ? questionna l'adolescent, une pointe de désolation dans la tonalité de sa voix.

― Non Stiles, ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua le plus âgé.

Ses yeux exprimaient un désarroi contagieux et le jeune évita aussitôt son regard, pour ne pas être tenté de se complaindre davantage. Derek faisait preuve de son émotivité, des fragiles vérités qu'il avait enfermées si longtemps derrière une armure de colères foudroyantes. Pour la première fois depuis que sa famille était morte, il osait se dévoiler à quelqu'un et se montrer dans sa forme la plus vérace. En ses tréfonds, ce loup-garou agressif et dominateur était en réalité un être sensible et touchant, qui s'était construit un personnage dur et inflexible dans le seul but de protéger un cœur trop émotif.

― J'ai fait tant de mal par inconscience..., intervint Stiles dans une expiration de regret. La distance que la meute a mise entre elle et moi est ma punition. Je mérite l'exil et si Scott est trop sentimental pour prendre cette décision, il en a montré les inconscientes prémices dans son comportement. Alors plutôt que d'attendre un verdict qui n'aura que trop tardé à tomber, j'ai choisi à sa place, conclut austèrement le fils du shérif.

Derek se leva et le contempla, l'incertitude débordant de ses clairs iris. Il prit une respiration contrariée et contourna le lit pour se rapprocher de Stiles sans pour autant se permettre de pénétrer son espace vital. Il s'accroupit et s'agrippa au bois de l'encadrement de lit afin de conserver son équilibre. Il mordilla nerveusement sa lippe avant de soupirer.

― Pardonne-moi Stiles, pardonne-nous, dit-il d'une voix rauque tandis que ses sourcils devenaient deux accents traduisant son atterrement. Nous n'avons pas compris. Et pourtant, nous savions tous que tu étais la première victime, la première. Nous sommes tous des sales cons, cracha-t-il sans que l'animosité ne guide pour autant ses attitudes.

― Non Derek. En fait, j'ai fini par voir que vous aviez raison. J'ai été l'artisan de tous ces malheurs qui me font cauchemarder chaque nuit, objecta l'éphèbe en se tortillant de gêne dans son lit, mal à l'aise de découvrir que le lycanthrope lui cherchait des excuses. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais c'est la seule raison valable. L'unique constante dans cette équation, c'est que je déclenche le chaos par ma seule présence. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus être dans la meute. C'est pour cette raison que je dois rester seul.

Après avoir dit ça avec toute l'amertume qu'il éprouvait, Stiles cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Derek sentit l'odeur de l'humidité et son cœur se serra d'empathie. Son humain pleurait, son jeune ami se torturait devant lui. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et resta interdit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole :

― Ne confonds pas cette pourriture de démon renard qui t'a kidnappé dans ton propre corps pour s'en servir, avec ce que tu es, toi, intervint Derek dont la voix s'était aggravée de conviction. En vérité, tu es un être magnifique, même si tu mets toujours le doigt là où ça fait mal, dit-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Stiles releva la tête vers lui et la secoua de refus. Ses prunelles exprimaient tant de bouleversement que l'homme-loup s'en sentit contaminé. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas être tenté de se lever, de l'emprisonner dans ses bras afin de lui prodiguer tout le réconfort affectif dont il avait besoin pour être rassuré d'amour. Derek inspira une nouvelle fois et continua son discours :

― T'es trop perspicace et tu n'arrives pas à le garder pour toi. Les gens ne veulent pas qu'on sache ce qu'ils sont quand il n'y a personne pour les regarder vivre. Mais toi, tu comprends le jardin secret des autres et tu le racontes à voix haute. C'est pour ça qu'ils se défendent en permanence. Et puis, ce n'est pas semer le chaos que d'être capable d'identifier ce qui dysfonctionne chez les autres.

Les propos du dernier membre de la famille Hale percutèrent Stiles qui cessa de pleurer. Derek ne put contraindre son cœur au calme. Il se retrouva soudainement fébrile et il était obnubilé par cette volonté d'être au plus près du corps de son humain. Il avait besoin de le préserver de ces fausses croyances qu'il avait entretenues et se mit à prier dans ses pensées, pour que ses propos aient un impact positif sur Stiles. Après un silence gêné, ce dernier expira de façon sonore.

― Tu as peut-être raison.

Le garçon était embarrassé d'admettre, mais Derek sentit comme une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en lui à ces mots. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie, il en était sûr et à cet instant, il souhaita que cet espoir soit la vérité.

― On peut se sentir humilié par l'idée qu'on croit que les gens se font de nous, alors on leur résiste en attaquant, reprit l'adulte, qui témoignait là d'une étrange modération, compte tenu de son caractère habituel. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait avec la meute ces derniers temps ? demanda-t-il sans que l'once d'un quelconque jugement transparaisse dans son questionnement.

Stiles déplia ses jambes dans son lit et commença à ronger négligemment l'ongle de son index, devant un loup-garou amical et sincère. Il resta un court instant indécis puis se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait sa réaction.

― Putain de Derek Hale, souffla le jeune, le palpitant en vrac. Pourquoi tu t'montres sous ton vrai jour juste au moment où je parviens à me faire une raison ? Tu sais ? Parce que si tu n'le sais pas encore malgré mes paroles et mes écrits, je te l'dis officiellement : je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi. Et j'ai tant souhaité pouvoir te le montrer en t'aidant à te reconstruire.

Ces paroles jetées négligemment furent comme un déclic pour Derek, qui décida de se relever pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l'adolescent. Il se retrouva à genoux devant le lit de son comparse, à le prier de l'écouter. Le fils du shérif se montra surpris et recula subtilement sur sa couche.

― Ne parle pas au passé Stiles, dit tristement l'homme-loup. Laisse-moi venir à côté de toi. Laisse-moi dormir dans ton lit cette nuit et peut-être celles d'après. Je ne veux pas que tu te sabotes, ça me fait plus peur que l'idée de briser les serments débiles que j'ai faits à mon cœur quand je ne comprenais plus rien à la vie, avoua-t-il presque rageusement, alors qu'il adoptait une posture de soumission.

― Derek, arrête ça, ordonna l'adolescent d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre inébranlable, sans succès. J'ai l'impression que je t'ai mis devant un ultimatum. Si on devient quelque chose, je ne saurais jamais si tu as accepté parce que je me perdais ou parce que tu en avais vraiment envie. C'est trop tard maintenant, d'accord ? demanda-t-il, alors que Derek relevait la tête, une expression suppliante plaquée sur sa face.

Il hocha négativement du chef pour montrer qu'il repoussait l'argumentaire de son cadet, cependant, il se retrouva incapable de parler pour défendre ses opinions. Les paupières de Stiles papillotèrent de doute, mais il reprit le fil de son discours afin d'imposer sa conclusion.

― Il ne pourra plus rien y avoir entre nous de cet acabit. Tu vois, j'ai tout gâché aussi, se livra-t-il tout en expirant la fébrilité de ses regrets.

― Stiles…

― Je n'peux pas vivre une histoire avec quelqu'un en ayant la sensation de l'avoir fait chanter pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi, le coupa le jeune, qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas flancher et affirmer ses convictions. Ce serait malsain et tu finirais par me le reprocher, dit-il, souffrant ses propres constats, sans recul.

― Ne pense pas ainsi, ce n'est pas juste non plus, intervint Derek qui se releva pour faire quelques pas.

Il y avait quelque chose d'incongru à le voir là seulement vêtu d'un caleçon noir, marchant inutilement pour tourner en rond dans la chambre de Stiles. Le lycanthrope se retourna alors vers son camarade de meute et son regard perdu se chargea de reconnaissance.

― Peut-être que c'était la seule option dont tu disposais pour que j'ouvre les yeux, lui confia-t-il, passant sa paluche dans ses cheveux noir coupé court. Je suis un handicapé sentimental et je suis désolé que tu aies dû aller jusque-là. Vraiment, je… je m'en veux Stiles, lui assura-t-il dans un souffle saccadé.

L'adolescent n'en crut manifestement pas ses oreilles, et il resta interdit quelques secondes face à l'homme qui avait secrètement hanté son cœur durant tout ce temps. Toujours assis sur son matelas, il se montra complètement dépassé, éberlué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De son côté, le loup-garou se révéla attentif à la moindre de ses réactions et patienta avec appréhension, que Stiles daigne répondre quelque chose.

― Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu m'énerves ! Je n'ai pas raison d'avoir agi comme j'ai agi, OK ? demanda le jeune, plus irrité qu'interloqué.

― Moi non plus ! s'insurgea Derek.

― Ouais, sauf que c'est moi l'adolescent qui pète un plomb ! Je ne fais que des conneries, t'as oublié ? l'interrogea ironiquement Stiles. Et là tu t'apprêtes à en faire une énorme parce t'as peur de ce qui va m'arriver pour la suite et que tu culpabilises. En gros, un chantage finirait par nous relier, et ça, c'est malsain. Alors je te rassure, je ne vais pas me suicider, je vais continuer de vivre et essayer d'avancer malgré tout. Mais il faut que je sois seul pour ça. D'accord ? insista-t-il, comme si son interlocuteur ne comprenait rien à rien et ne venait pas de faire l'effort de s'ouvrir à lui.

― Non, répondit froidement Derek.

Il fit un pas de plus vers le garçon avant d'humidifier ses lèvres pour continuer de parler.

― Ne sois pas seul s'il te plait. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Dans la solitude, on se persuade de ce que l'on croit et rien ne peut plus venir nous prouver que nous avons tort. C'est trop facile de choisir cette voie et j'ai mis plus de sept ans pour m'en apercevoir. Nos contradicteurs nous forcent à revoir notre copie. Ne fais pas mes erreurs Stiles, tu vaux mieux que ça, largement mieux, susurra-t-il en baissant la tête pour observer ses mains comme si elles étaient entachées.

Le jeune déglutit pour retenir une nouvelle vague de larmes et Derek se remit à genoux afin de supplier son éphèbe d'accepter sa vision des choses.

― Laisse-moi me comprendre avec toi. Laisse-moi me guérir en ta compagnie. Laisse-nous une chance de nous réparer ensemble, même si tu n'y crois plus. Je t'en prie, souffla le lycanthrope qui n'avait jamais exhibé tant d'impuissance devant Stiles.

― Je… je ne... mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Stiles dont la voix monta imprévisiblement dans les aigus de la confusion.

Concrètement, Derek ne le savait pas. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de réfléchir et ne faisait que suivre une intuition, la certitude que ce jeune qui s'inquiétait présentement importait plus pour lui que l'entretien de sa propre fierté. Il ne s'en voulut pas un seul instant de ramper devant Stiles. Il n'éprouvait pas le plus petit début de révolte intérieure, à l'idée de se rabaisser au point de se mettre plus bas que terre s'il le fallait. Non, il lui lécherait même les pieds comme un clébard obéissant, si cela permettait à l'adolescent de trouver la force de lui pardonner l'ampleur de son ignorance.

― T'as raison, je ne t'ai jamais montré de douceur, avoua le loup-garou qui conservait une posture servile. Alors, laisse-moi la possibilité de te dévoiler que je ne suis pas qu'une brute épaisse et que je peux remédier à ça avec de la tendresse. Je veux pouvoir te calmer sans te coller des baffes derrière la tête ou te menacer. Je veux saisir pourquoi je ressens toutes ces contradictions quand t'es à mes côtés. Tu me forces à changer et je crois… je crois que c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ait faite pour moi, murmura l'adulte.

― Arrête, je t'en prie, arrête ça Derek. Mais putain, relève-toi, tu me fous la honte là ! ragea-t-il alors que les larmes embuaient de nouveau ses yeux. Je n'ai jamais désiré ta soumission, jamais ! cracha-t-il hargneusement.

Sans même l'avoir prévu, Stiles se retrouva debout pour obliger le loup-garou à se redresser. Il tira sur les épaules dénudées de l'homme et usa de toutes ses forces, sans succès. Derek s'accrocha à ses chevilles et s'obstina à rester la face rivée vers le sol. Le jeune se détacha de lui et fit quelques pas maladroits pour échapper à ses mains.

― Tu… qu'est-ce qui est en train de se passer ? Je suis complètement paumé…, laissa-t-il en suspens tout en regardant le plafond, absolument perturbé.

― Je veux dormir avec toi et te protéger du malheur. Plus aucun démon ne t'approchera tant que je vivrais. Dis oui, intervint Derek qui se remit assis par terre, conscient d'aller peut-être un peu loin dans sa manière d'agir.

― Comment les choses ont pu dériver à ce point, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris ? demanda Stiles sans se retourner vers son hôte.

― Dis oui, insista l'homme-loup d'une voix monocorde.

― Derek, arrête ! commanda une nouvelle fois Stiles tout en le fustigeant du regard. Je n'ai pas envie de ça. Si t'agis par obligation, ça me tuera...

Ses yeux se perdirent quelques instants dans le néant ambiant. Son ébranlement était total et les dilemmes de son cœur se traduisirent à sa surface pour venir bouleverser ses attitudes. Derek se leva lentement, déterminé à exprimer ses espoirs secrets pour briser les invisibles barrières qui s'érigeaient entre lui et l'adolescent. Il resta droit comme un piquet devant son humain qui tremblait autant d'incertitudes que de tentation. Son odeur en était d'ailleurs un merveilleux reflet que l'instinct du loup-garou savait apprécier.

― Dis : oui, répéta Derek, dont la résolution n'avait jamais été aussi prégnante.

Nerveux et hésitant, Stiles s'agita. Il ignorait visiblement quoi faire de ses mains et il fallut qu'il bouge. Derek fit un nouveau pas vers lui, mais le jeune le coupa dans son élan.

― Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est insensé ! cria-t-il sans plus de force que cela.

Le lycanthrope tenta d'avancer un peu plus, mais Stiles l'en empêcha une fois encore.

― Ne t'approche pas, gronda-t-il d'une voix chevrotante tout en passant ses mains fébriles dans ses cheveux.

Derek cessa tout mouvement et inspira le plus calmement possible avant de retrouver cette douce mimique que Stiles lui avait découverte cette nuit. L'homme déglutit ensuite et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement alors que sa respiration se fit haletante. Il tenta plusieurs fois de parler, mais il lui fallut un nouveau soupir pour être capable de calmer les trémulations de son corps. Son regard resta obstinément rivé sur l'éphèbe devant lui et cela lui donna la force de dire.

― J'ai peur Stiles, confessa-t-il. J'ai perdu assez de proches et… et je n'veux pas te perdre toi. J'en crèverais. Je… je t'aime, avoua-t-il, des trémolos plein la voix tandis que des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux céladons.

La bouche de Stiles s'entrouvrit pour lui donner cette allure béate alors que tout son corps se figeait dans la surprise.

― Dis-moi oui, insista Derek qui baissa la tête. Laisse-moi te montrer qui je peux devenir grâce à toi. Frappe-moi si tu as besoin de vider toute la rancœur que j'ai pu t'inspirer, mais autorise-moi à venir m'allonger à tes côtés ensuite. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras et te réconforter pour tout ce que je n'ai pas su voir à temps. Je t'aime Stiles, c'est là une simple vérité. Et même si elle me fait mal, je n'en peux plus de me mentir à moi-même. J'ai besoin de vivre ces sentiments autre part que dans la noirceur de mes regrets, de mes hontes.

Rendu vulnérable d'affection, l'homme-loup se recula pour retrouver l'assise de bureau de son hôte. Il s'y posa comme s'il était épuisé d'avoir épanché sa sensibilité, de s'être dévoilé si émotif. Le silence ambiant n'était perturbé que par le son de sa respiration erratique. Des larmes muettes coulaient sur son visage et Derek ressentit le besoin de les cacher derrière ses paumes. Stiles vint dès lors vers lui et l'empêcha de masquer sa tristesse, tirant doucement sur l'une de ses paluches.

L'homme releva la tête et ses iris mouillés s'éclairèrent d'espoir. Les battements de cœur de Stiles étaient tout autant détraqués que les siens et pour la première fois, leurs humeurs paraissaient être dans une harmonie presque parfaite. L'adolescent pleurait, lui aussi, et la beauté de son minois compassionnel finit de convaincre Derek qu'il avait bien fait d'ouvrir son cœur.

― Je-je n'ai pas envie de te frapper, murmura Stiles en caressant la joue velue du loup-garou.

Les doigts épais du métamorphe enserrèrent délicatement le poignet de l'adolescent et son regard reprit cette forme suppliante.

― Laisse-moi te cajoler dans ce cas… dis oui, souffla-t-il sur le visage de son comparse.

― Est-ce que tu comprends au moins que nous ne serons pas un couple ? questionna le jeune d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme ferma les yeux et pressa la main frêle de Stiles sur sa peau.

― Pas maintenant, dit-il en soupirant tendrement.

Stiles récupéra mollement sa menotte et se recula précautionneusement pour forcer Derek à le regarder.

― Peut-être jamais, fit-il remarquer tristement.

Le loup-garou essuya ses pommettes tout en prenant le temps de se relever. Un sérieux nouveau guida le froncement de ses sourcils. Stiles se mordilla la lippe d'appréhension, mais Derek le rassura d'un soupir rendu las d'acceptation.

― Si on continue d'apprendre à s'aimer, ce n'est pas grave.

La voix de l'adulte ne flancha pas lorsqu'il dit cela et un sourire étrange se plaqua sur sa face.

― Je peux m'allonger avec toi et te prendre dans mes bras ? demanda-t-il alors que ses traits se repeignaient d'enfance.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel avant de les clore.

― Oui, abdiqua-t-il, enfin.

* * *

À suivre


	6. Déni

**Déni**

 _« J'aurais aimé que le toujours soit un temps, pour conjuguer nos cœurs sur les notes de l'éternité. » SB_

Depuis que Derek et Stiles avaient dormi ensemble pour la première fois, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. S'il s'avérait que cet événement représentait l'amorce d'une nouvelle relation entre eux, cela avait surtout été le point de départ du retour de Stiles parmi les siens. Le loup-garou était parvenu à faire comprendre à l'adolescent qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de toute une meute pour prendre le temps de guérir et de se reconstruire.

Les saisons avaient suivies leurs rythmes, mais Derek n'avait plus lâché son humain, son nouvel ancrage, réorganisant sa vie autour de lui, de son bienêtre. Les adolescents de la meute avaient peine à le reconnaître tant il paraissait se redéfinir à mesure que le temps les éloignait du moment où Stiles les avait tous fustigés. Le plus âgé ne s'enfermait plus dans le mutisme, il parvenait à s'exprimer sans faire preuve de cette agressivité permanente et s'il était toujours un peu grognon, cela n'était plus ce qui définissait son comportement.

Quand l'adolescent hyperactif paniquait et se laissait submerger par les impressionnants survoltages que lui offrait son cerveau, le loup-garou de naissance n'avait plus envie de l'assommer, de lui grogner dessus, ou de lui faire du mal pour le faire taire. Il allait vers lui avec un calme serein et lui offrait ses bras dans lesquels Stiles parvenait à s'apaiser et se concentrer sur une chose à la fois. Cette attitude avait d'abord choqué les membres de leur clan d'insolites, mais ils avaient fini par s'y faire, remarquant à quel point cela stabilisait leur ami un peu fou.

Certains d'entre eux commencèrent d'ailleurs à faire la même chose, comprenant que l'échange de chaleur et l'affection avaient le pouvoir de canaliser Stiles, lui redonner confiance en lui et lui apporter cette propension à rassembler ce qui se décousait en son esprit surexcité. Lydia et Scott avaient été les premiers à le comprendre et ils avaient mimé Derek sans se concerter, en suivant simplement son exemple. Les autres plus timides s'autorisaient quelques contacts, comme de tendres coups d'épaules ou des mains bienveillantes plaqués sur ses omoplates. Ces simples touchés avaient pourtant le pouvoir de ramener le fils du shérif sur terre, lui conférer la sensation d'exister et de faire partie de la vie qui l'entourait.

Et puis, personne ne pouvait plus ignorer que le dernier héritier de la famille Hale et le meilleur ami de l'alpha formaient une sorte de duo étrange. L'aîné du groupe semblait focaliser toutes ses réactions sur celles de son jeune ami, et l'inverse s'avérait également vrai. Lors des réunions de meute, ils étaient toujours côte à côte, et même si cela fut étrange dans un premier temps, tous s'y habituèrent facilement. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à penser qu'ils se cherchaient timidement sans oser aller plus loin que se respecter dans leurs différences et se soutenir.

La dynamique de la meute se stabilisa avec eux et les relations semblèrent s'assainirent, mêmes si les différends continuèrent de germer entre les uns et les autres. Ils parvenaient à des consensus plus facilement et quoiqu'il arrive, ils faisaient face ensemble, comme une seule et même entité. Il paraissait bizarre de se dire que tout cela venait principalement de Derek, qui jouait de plus en plus souvent le rôle de tampon dans les conflits, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé sa place parmi eux.

La première fois que le loup-garou de naissance eut un éclat de rire à l'une des habituelles remarques sarcastiques de Stiles, le groupe s'était figé dans l'hébétude. Il avait été tellement étrange d'entendre ce son grave et sincère s'évader de sa gorge malgré lui, que certains se demandèrent si Derek n'avait pas totalement pété un plomb. Le fils du shérif lui avait alors demandé qui il était et ce qu'on avait fait du loup grognon et contrarié qu'ils connaissaient. Un sourire sincère avait alors orné les lèvres de l'aîné et il avait répondu qu'un petit morveux d'humain était parvenu à lui botter les fesses et le virer.

Désormais, il n'était plus rare de voir Derek exprimer ses émotions autrement. Il avait réappris à sourire et à rire, à vivre la joie quand elle se présentait à lui, à ne pas dissimuler en permanence. Il était toujours cet homme pudique de peu de mots, observateur et méfiant, mais lorsqu'il était parmi les siens, il savait se détendre et dévoiler la palette d'émotions qui l'animaient. Il ne s'était pas totalement défait de sa colère, mais il parvenait à voir au-delà. Les membres de la meute savaient que c'était ce qui s'était passé avec Stiles qui avait déverrouillé quelque chose en lui, pourtant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en parlait jamais devant eux.

Les filles de la meute commencèrent à espérer, mais, malgré le temps qui s'écoulait, ni Stiles ni Derek ne semblaient vouloir devenir plus intimes. S'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ils restaient dans cette amitié platonique qui les rassurait et les poussait à dépasser leurs doutes et leurs troubles. Entre eux, il y avait cette tiédeur qui détendait, mais toujours également, cette appréhension de faire chuter l'agréable pour régresser vers de mordantes froideurs. L'équilibre était délicat et chacun paraissait attendre que la confiance devienne ce ciment capable de stabiliser leurs sentiments.

Paradoxalement, c'était Derek qui paraissait le plus enclin à se sentir sécurisé par ce que lui et Stiles partageaient désormais. Cela amena le fragile apaisement du plus jeune à changer de forme pour devenir ce désir qu'il s'employait à contrarier à grand renfort d'humour. Derek gagnait en tendresse, mais se frustrait de l'impossible qui s'érigeait comme une infranchissable barrière entre eux. Ils ne seraient pas un couple. Il donnait à l'adolescent l'affection dont il avait besoin, mais souffrait des tensions que cela suscitait de plus en plus entre eux. Il ne dit rien parce qu'il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas juste de reprocher cela à son ami, mais l'agressivité sembla revenir peu à peu, une violence qu'il retournait contre ses murs de son loft lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul.

Scott s'en rendit compte dès les prémices, et vint lui parler. Derek n'osa se confier, il promit seulement qu'il ne redeviendrait pas comme avant. Avec Stiles, son respect était total. Il se soumettait à ses conditions pour ne pas être tenté de le dominer, pour rester à sa place, celle qu'il avait conquise à coup d'excès mal vécu. Mais dès qu'un autre que le fils du shérif tentait de le titiller, la réaction du loup de naissance se faisait vindicative et cassante. Son humeur redevenait sombre et la meute savait que ce comportement prenait source dans un sentiment d'insatisfaction de plus en plus difficile à contenir.

Au bout de quelques semaines à subir les humeurs changeantes de l'aîné du groupe, directement reliées à celles de Stiles, Scott en eut assez de chercher des solutions pour que la meute ne subisse plus ce qui se passait entre ces deux handicapés sentimentaux. Alors que les réunions étaient habituellement le vendredi soir, il convoqua tout le monde un mercredi, à la sortie des cours, demandant à chacun des membres de se rendre dans le loft du plus grincheux d'entre eux. Seul son meilleur ami exprima sa surprise devant cette décision qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quand tout le monde arriva chez Derek, ce dernier fronçait les sourcils. La tension dans ses épaules était presque palpable et les plus jeunes se contentèrent de le saluer de loin. L'humeur de l'héritier n'était pas au beau fixe et ceux qui avaient des sens surdéveloppés pouvaient capter les effluves de sa frustration qui embaumaient le grand appartement. Scott s'approcha de lui et lui mit une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, lui demandant silencieusement d'aller prendre place aux côtés d'un Stiles qui s'impatientait dans l'appréhension.

Derek passa derrière son fauteuil dans lequel l'hyperactif se rongeait les ongles. Il prit une inspiration et s'apaisa dans son odeur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les fragrances qui naissaient sur la peau du jeune homme avaient ce pouvoir sur lui, mais il en avait de plus en plus besoin et cela le rendait fou d'être privé des promesses qu'elles contenaient. Il faisait tout pour étouffer les caprices de son instinct, mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile d'y parvenir. Stiles se retourna et lui sourit, aveugle à son malaise.

― Bon, en fait, la meute et moi, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire, intervint Scott, debout au milieu de la carrée.

Les rayons du soleil de fin d'après-midi traversaient la baie vitrée et venaient éclairer les iris chocolat de l'alpha, les rendant rougeoyants malgré lui. Sa silhouette athlétique se découpait dans des nuances orangées et transparaissait dans son attitude tout l'embarras que lui causait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son regard se posa sur Stiles et Derek et ses yeux se froncèrent dans une étrange sévérité, plus due à l'agressivité de la lumière rasante qu'à ses pensées. Le fils du shérif écarquilla les yeux de surprise et intervint d'une voix ou perçait son incrédulité.

― À nous deux seulement ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de se retourner vers Derek, une interrogation plaquée sur son joli minois.

― C'est pas vrai Stiles, tu le fais exprès ? s'exaspéra Lydia, assise dans le canapé à côté de Kira.

― Quoi ? rétorqua l'hyperactif qui redirigea vivement son attention sur la banshee.

La rouquine soupira et leva les yeux au plafond tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite. Stiles s'offusqua de son comportement et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'alpha de la meute.

― Stop, claqua la voix de Scott dont le malaise ne diminuait pas pour autant. Bon, voilà, en fait, euh… en fait, on n'veut pas faire d'ingérence ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre, mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'on en parle entre nous et qu'on se tait devant vous…

― Putain Scotty, accouche, l'interrompit son ami qui avait toujours eu du mal à le voir cafouiller sans s'agacer. T'es en train de me rendre tarte avec ton introduction à rallonge.

― Laisse-le parler Stiles, sinon on n'en finira pas de palabrer inutilement, intervint Derek, droit comme un piquet, son attitude austère pour seul rempart à son impatience.

Cela eu le don de faire taire le jeune homme dont il était épris. Le loup-garou savait que Stiles se renfrognait sous la glace de ses mots, son odeur parlait pour lui et il n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour s'en vouloir. Mais il avait le sentiment que ce que Scott s'apprêtait à dire était plus important que le fait de contrarier son désiré. L'alpha se tourna vers l'aîné et acquiesça sourdement, avant de prendre une attitude digne de sa légitimité de chef.

― Merci, dit-il avec une affabilité qui continua de choquer Stiles. Bon, je reprends et c'est un peu gênant, c'est pour ça que je suis hésitant. En vrai, on n'en peut plus que toi et Derek vous vous tourniez autour comme ça. Il faut que vous vous autorisiez à passer à l'acte parce que là, toute cette tension sexuelle dans l'atmosphère à chaque fois que vous êtes ensemble, ça devient juste ingérable pour la meute et même pour ton père. On en a parlé et on est tous tombés d'accord. Il est temps que vous fassiez quelque chose de ce côté-là. Arrêtez de prétendre que vous n'êtes pas un couple et laissez-vous aller, exprima l'alpha, ouvrant les paumes pour faire un geste d'invitation à ses deux amis. Ça fera du bien à tout le monde, conclut-il en fermant les yeux pour expirer.

Stiles sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et regarda tout le monde comme s'ils étaient des fous.

― Non ! cria-t-il, l'urgence et la peur dans sa voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire. On ne prétend pas être un couple parce qu'on en est pas un. Hein Derek ? demanda-t-il, visant l'aîné pour obtenir son soutien.

L'homme se retrouva à dénier sa déception, confirmant mélancoliquement les propos du jeune qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Stiles ne s'attarda pas sur tout cela, continuant de s'adresser à la meute pour exprimer l'ampleur de sa confusion.

― Et puis, vous parlez de notre vie sexuelle dans notre dos ? accusa-t-il, incrédule. Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu… je n'sais pas, bizarre ? Putain, mais attends, l'urgence dans ses mots jetés à Scott qui récoltait son attention contrariée. T'es en train de m'dire que t'as été demandé l'avis de mon père en plus ! s'exclama-t-il, le cœur en vrac.

Scott baissa les yeux pour justifier sa déconvenue. Il grommela plus qu'il ne parla clairement :

― C'est lui qui est venu me trouver pour en discuter, pas moi…

― Ne le laisse pas faire Scott, il cherche encore à noyer le poisson en te culpabilisant, s'immisça Lydia dont la voix prenait des allures de fouet sonore, signe que la banshee s'énervait froidement.

L'hyperactif la regarda le défier des yeux avec un ébahissement teinté de venin et Derek assista à cela, les bras le long du corps, incapable de rassurer son désiré. Comment le pouvait-il quand le constat qu'il avait espérait secrètement venait des autres.

― Arrête de faire ta mijaurée Stiles, tout le monde sait que tu crèves d'envie de te taper Derek, tes phéromones parlent pour toi, intervint Malia, la franchise de son opinion habillant toutes ses attitudes d'une force sauvage. Tu pues le désir à plein nez dès qu'il apparaît quelque part, renchérit-elle en levant le nez de façon presque arrogante.

Stiles recula d'un pas, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup dans le ventre. Sa silhouette s'ombra dans le contrejour du crépuscule et c'était comme si tout le monde pouvait percevoir les battements de son cœur affolé. Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande respiration, tourner sur lui-même dans la nervosité qui l'abîmait et revenir vers le groupe avec une certitude nouvelle pour faire face à l'humiliation qu'il croyait recevoir de ses amis. Derek aurait voulu le consoler, mais il était temps que son chéri comprenne.

― Vous faites chier les garous avec vos supers pouvoirs, surtout quand vous croyez avoir tout compris dans quelques odeurs. Arrêtez de confondre satisfaction et désir. Je suis content quand je le vois, et alors ? Derek et moi on ne sort pas ensemble et ce ne sera probablement jamais le cas. On est des amis, OK ?

Les propos de Stiles se voulaient forts d'une conviction qui blessa ses comparses au lieu de les rassurer. La tension prit en ampleur à l'intérieur du loft, l'ensemble de la meute se crispa et ce fut Lydia qui reprit la parole, suffisante et exaspérée.

― Il est réellement persuadé de ce qu'il dit ? demanda-t-elle, se tournant vers ses comparses dont les sens pouvaient percer les secrets du mensonge.

L'acquiescement général des loups finit de désespérer la jeune femme, qui ferma les yeux pour calmer sa colère et n'exprimer plus que du dépit.

― Tout ce déni, ça me sidère. Je te croyais plus honnête avec toi-même, dit-elle, s'adressant à l'hyperactif, sa voix se parant d'épines pour griffer le cœur de son ami et le forcer ainsi à la lucidité.

Cela ne fonctionna qu'en partie et Stiles s'enflamma immédiatement après avoir secoué la tête pour se remettre de son bogue. Il s'approcha légèrement de la banshee, sans toutefois pénétrer son espace vital.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lydia, tu t'es transformée en mère maquerelle durant la nuit ? demanda Stiles qui prenait des allures de démon renard. Tu veux devenir une marieuse de pédés ou quoi ? insista-t-il, pédant, sombre et cynique.

La stupeur générale n'atteignit pas la rouquine qui se redressa sur ses talons et fit reculer Stiles alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Le garçon prit conscience de son comportement et la panique le submergea. Il avait beau être impressionnant quand ses cicatrices spirituelles devenaient visibles, il n'en demeurait pas moins l'adolescent fidèle à son cœur et agresser Lydia le blessait au point où il s'en repentit immédiatement par la soumission.

― Tu vas te calmer l'affreux refoulé, et surtout, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, d'accord ? l'interrogea la jeune femme qui fulminait dans sa maîtrise d'elle-même. En voilà assez ! cria-t-elle avec autorité.

Stiles se renfrogna et la rouquine posa un index manucuré sur le sternum de son ami, le poussant alors qu'elle marchait gracieusement à sa rencontre.

― Laisse-moi te prévenir, sal petit merdeux : je vais bientôt avoir une terrible prémonition dans laquelle tu finis étranglé par une bombasse pernicieuse et calculatrice, surtout si tu continues à nier et que tu ne t'actives pas pour te faire enfin dépuceler par le loup-garou dont tu entretiens le rut depuis des semaines, dit-elle d'une traite, avec une précision réfrigérante.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et Lydia dut s'empêcher de sourire devant le comique de son visage. Elle conserva avec brio son maintien et se drapa de supériorité pour se donner le courage de conclure sa tactique de remise au pas.

― C'est indécent d'allumer un mec comme tu le fais sans assumer derrière.

Elle fit un clin d'œil sérieux à son ancien prétendant et se détourna de sa stupeur pour retourner prestement s'assoir entre Kira et Malia, évitant de marcher sur Liam et Mason, assis aux pieds des filles. Stiles se retourna vers Derek et lui destina une mimique blessée.

― Et, tu n'dis rien ? T'es d'accord avec elle ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre pourquoi il se retrouvait presque à geindre.

Toujours posté derrière le fauteuil, Derek se raidit et ses yeux se firent fuyants.

― Tu l'as dit toi-même, on n'est pas un couple, souffla-t-il, une douleur contrariée pour porter ses mots.

Il redressa la tête et son regard pour Stiles se fit pénétrant.

― En fait, je suis presque sûr que Lydia prêche pour mon église, dit-il calmement, tandis que ses épais sourcils formaient des accents d'excuse au-dessus de son regard accablé.

Incrédule, Stiles resta la bouche béate. Scott regardait tout cela avec une appréhension qui ne lui donnait toutefois pas la force de commander à son ami, de cesser ce jeu de désaveu qui faisait souffrir l'aîné des loups. Il attendait la goutte de trop pour intervenir et quand l'hyperactif déglutit, il sut qu'elle allait bientôt s'échouer là, dans le vase de l'instant, pour en faire déborder les humeurs.

― Ha, c'est comme ça, dit Stiles en se reculant une fois de plus, la suspicion redessinant cette fois-ci ses attitudes. Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi, lâcha-t-il dans un marmonnement excédé.

― Ça suffit ! Bordel de merde ! cria Scott, faisant sursauter son ami. Toutes ces diversions sont fatigantes, renchérit-il en pinçant l'arête de son nez pour mieux rediriger son attention vers le plus âgé du groupe. Alors, je vais m'adresser à toi Derek, parce mon meilleur ami fait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Deaton m'a expliqué que généralement, c'était à l'Alpha que revenait la décision de créditer ou pas une relation entre ses Bêtas. Alors voilà, tu as mon autorisation, ma bénédiction, tout ce que tu veux. Arrête d'attendre un assentiment quelconque et fonce.

La voix du dominant était pleine de détermination et sa posture venait soutenir cette impression. Stiles ne sut pas pourquoi cette situation le faisait perdre pied et il se figea quand le ton rauque du loup-garou de naissance se fit entendre.

― Pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il, afin d'être certain d'avoir bien compris.

― Pour de vrai, Derek, soupira Scott qui montrait des signes de perplexité.

― J'y crois pas, ils sont pires que des gamins, lâcha la banshee qui ne pouvait manifestement garder pour elle ce qu'elle éprouvait face à cet échange étrange.

― Lydia, gronda le chef, lui intimant ainsi de ne pas en rajouter.

Le silence se fit et les plus jeunes se dévoilèrent peu à l'aise d'assister à cet événement. Malia semblait blasée tandis que Kira jetait des coups d'œil incertains à leur alpha. De son côté Stiles n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pantois, il regardait tout le monde comme s'ils venaient de débarquer de la lune pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'élu d'un monde magique se situant dans une réalité parallèle. Et puis, il en eut assez de trépigner invisiblement dans le mutisme de son effarement.

― Non, Derek, ne me dis pas que tu attendais l'autorisation de Scott, intervint-il, sa déception se diffusant dans l'air alors qu'il se rapprochait subtilement de son habituel allié.

Il s'arrêta subitement, sincèrement déçu.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette meute de fous ? demanda-t-il en soupirant, abasourdi. Vous avez tous déraillé ? insista-t-il, afin de dédier au groupe l'expression de sa stupéfaction teintée d'abattement.

La rouquine souffla exagérément dans le but d'exprimer la perte de sa patience et leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le plafond.

― On n'a pas encore pété les plombs, mais ça ne va pas tarder si tu continues comme ça, Stiles, dit-elle, sa menace se précisant dans le regard consterné qu'elle lui lança.

Le fils du shérif n'osa pas répondre et Scott en profita pour se détendre un peu, ramenant ses paluches l'une contre l'autre dans un geste qui caricaturait une toilette rapide. Il mimait le fait de s'en laver les mains et adviendrait ce qui pourrait advenir. Apparemment, il ne pensait pas pouvoir en faire plus pour arranger la situation et décida que tout cela devait se guérir sans nouvelles interventions de sa part.

― Et bien… voilà une bonne chose de faite, dit-il d'une façon faussement assurée. Maintenant, on va vous laisser régler ça entre vous, hein ? Aller les gens, la réunion s'arrête là, on s'bouge, commanda-t-il, soulagé de ne plus devoir assumer ce débriefing pour le moins tendancieux.

Les plus jeunes se levèrent et paraissaient également satisfaits de ne plus être obligés de subir cette houleuse entrevue. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à se redresser également et à rassembler leurs affaires. Scott pressait le petit groupe de partir et Stiles était laissé pantois devant ce mouvement de meute auquel il lui était refusé de prendre part.

― Mais c'est quoi votre putain de problème ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi. Non, la réunion n'est pas finie ! s'insurgea-t-il, un allant le portant vers l'avant afin d'empêcher ses comparses de partir en bloquant la porte d'entrée du loft.

Scott s'interposa et regarda Stiles avec une compassion qui le figea.

― Notre problème, c'est que t'assumes pas tes sentiments, Stiles. La réunion est finie quand l'alpha dit qu'elle l'est, assura le chef de meute, chose que l'hyperactif, en bon bras droit qu'il était, avait admise depuis belle lurette.

― T'inquiète Stiles, ça va aller, dit Liam qui passa entre eux pour pouvoir sortir de la pièce.

― Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux, murmura Kira qui baisa la joue de l'hyperactif abasourdi, avant de sortir à la suite du premier bêta de Scott.

― Mais… Frérot, bégaya Stiles quand il redirigea son désœuvrement vers son ami qui restait pourtant invariable dans son attitude, indice que sa décision était irrévocable.

― Soit doux avec lui Derek. Je te fais confiance pour le décoincer ! s'exclama Lydia qui passait devant son ancien admirateur sans lui adresser un regard, parlant fort exprès, faisant porter sa voix en direction de leur aîné que Stiles ne put s'empêcher de contempler.

Derek était magnifique de réserve. Le cœur du fils du shérif fit un rebond inattendu dans sa poitrine et le loup fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il avait perçu la différence dans le rythme identitaire de son palpitant. Mason fit sursauter Stiles en posant sa main sur son épaule.

― Ça fait une peu mal au début, mais après c'est le pied, tu verras, chuchota-t-il avant de lui destiner un clin d'œil espiègle.

― Je crois qu'on n'va pas les voir pendant un petit moment, commenta Malia qui passait derrière Scott pour sortir en même temps que son cadet à la peau d'ébène.

― Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent, s'agaça la boule de nerfs sur pattes. Mais putain, restez ! Pourquoi vous partez tous ! s'alarma le fils du shérif, comme un enfant qui perdait le contrôle, gouverné par sa crainte de l'inconnu.

Scott acquiesça sérieusement pour dire au revoir à Derek et arrêta son regard sur son ami. Ce dernier ravala sa salive et accepta la sévérité de son bienveillant complice de toujours. L'alpha fit un mouvement de tête vers le loup-garou de naissance, commandant silencieusement à Stiles de s'occuper de sa relation avec l'aîné de la meute. Puis il partit sans autre cérémonie, fermant la porte coulissante pour les laisser seuls, réfléchir leurs sentiments réciproques.

L'hyperactif soupira en baissant la tête vers le sol. Le silence pesait comme un couvercle sur une marmite bouillonnante. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, il se croyait capable de faire illusion, encore. Derek resta figé et suivit la progression dépitée du plus jeune. Stiles marcha jusqu'à s'affaler dans le canapé qu'avaient occupé les filles. Il passa une main sur ses yeux et porta ensuite son attention vers le loup. Son regard était autant admiratif que perdu, puis il expira de nouveau, incapable de calmer son corps, perdu entre excitation et affolement.

― Stiles, intervint Derek d'une voix rauque tandis qu'il se déplaçait dos à la baie vitrée, sa silhouette musculeuse se découpant, sombre dans les dernières ardeurs lumineuses du crépuscule.

― On n'est pas un couple. Pourquoi, ils font ça ? demanda le plus jeune dont tous les signaux corporels montraient un malaise frénétique qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

― Tu le sais très bien, soupira l'homme qui continuait de fixer son désiré. Mais puisque tu veux te l'entendre dire, ajouta-t-il avec un dépit qui se traduisit également dans son port de tête ainsi que dans l'affaissement de ses épaules. Tu es amoureux de moi. Je suis amoureux de toi. On passe notre temps collé l'un à l'autre dès qu'on le peut.

Derek orienta son regard vers la baie vitrée, offrant la vue de son profil, auréolé d'une lumière orange qui rendit son seul œil visible, presque translucide.

― Mais on est des amis, reprit Stiles qui se mit debout et massa ses doigts avec appréhension. On est collés pour se calmer l'un l'autre. Je… je voulais te prouver que je pouvais t'aimer sans rien attendre de toi, souffla-t-il, faisant un pas timide vers le lycanthrope qui se contenta de le contempler. J'y arrive très bien, je t'assure. Ce qu'on a me suffit amplement, continua de se justifier l'hyperactif, pareil à un gamin surpris en plein délit de romantisme.

Le loup-garou se détourna subitement, comme pour échapper à l'instant sans pour autant le fuir. Stiles le mettait à bout et il lui offrit la vision de son dos pour exprimer son ressentiment. Tout ce qui venait du jeune l'appelait, mais son intime ami continuait à tisser des suites de mots qui disaient le contraire. Il ne voulait pas montrer son agacement à l'être qu'il aimait le plus sur cette terre, il lui avait promis d'étouffer sa rage pour le comprendre. Pourtant, l'exigence intérieure qu'il éprouvait était si difficile à endiguer face à tant de dénis. Il devait dire, lui aussi, il ne devait plus taire ce qu'il pensait de leur relation. Alors qu'il regardait le soleil s'affaisser dans l'envers, la voix de l'homme se teinta d'une hargne adoucie d'obligations.

― Pas à moi Stiles, ça ne me suffit plus, lâcha-t-il gravement alors qu'il sentait la chaleur de l'adolescent pénétrer dans sa propre aura. J'attends des choses de mon côté, et je te jure, je suis hyper frustré, dit-il, frémissant de sentir que Stiles s'apprêtait à le toucher.

Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'apaisement de son cœur qui s'emballait et prit une inspiration qui se brisa quand le torse de Stiles se cola enfin à son dos, son souffle chaud s'échouant sur sa nuque.

― J'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de toi, jamais, murmura Derek, au bout de ses poumons, la peau hérissée de sensibles et dérisoires espoirs.

Stiles recula, agrippa doucement les épaules de son comparse et posa son front entre ses omoplates. Il tremblait d'incertitudes et cela contaminait l'objet de ses doutes. La lumière mourrait au-dehors, mais la lueur de leurs brasiers intérieurs les habituait progressivement aux ombres. Le loup n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et voler les lèvres de son humain préféré. Pourquoi devait-il l'aimer au point de vouloir se mêler à son corps ?

― Ça me fait peur, ce ne serait pas sain Derek, susurra le jeune.

Sans se faire face, ils étaient enlacés et les doigts du loup vinrent recouvrir ceux de Stiles, toujours perdus sur ses épaules. Dans l'obscurité bleutée qui naissait à l'horizon et envahissait à présent le loft, la silhouette du plus jeune était absorbée par celle de son complice.

― Parce que tu crois que ce que je ressens est malsain ? demanda Derek, d'une voix rauque et fragilisée de craintes.

― Non, répliqua précipitamment Stiles, une blessure dans la tension de son ton, sa respiration hachurée. Mais on finirait par se faire du mal. Je t'ai fait du chantage pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, murmura-t-il, un pincement pour redéfinir la douleur de ses battements de cœur. Je... je suis un manipulateur et je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne compliqué entre nous. On est enfin bien l'un avec l'autre. On commence seulement à surmonter nos passés, à pouvoir rire de nous sans se forcer ou par cynisme. Je n'veux pas prendre le risque de gâcher ça, développa-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même que ce qu'il disait devait être la vérité.

Derek se crispa et se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami. Stiles contraint le gémissement ténu dont il ne put totalement retenir l'affranchissement et l'homme soupira d'empathie avant de faire quelques pas, pour s'éloigner un peu plus de lui. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à parodier sa propre frustration pour se donner le courage d'exprimer ses espoirs, et il lui était si difficile de sortir son jeune aimé du brouillard de sa dénégation. Perdu dans ses émotions perturbées, il ne resta bientôt plus que l'intuition à Derek, pour se sentir la possibilité de changer les choses. Malgré ses doutes, il se retrouva à déclamer. Des phrases qu'il connaissait par cœur.

― J'ai tant espéré. J'ai tant souhaité. J'ai tant rêvé l'impossible pour mieux souffrir son irréalité. Tu m'as tant détesté. Tu m'as tant bafoué. Tu m'as tant rejeté sans rémissible espoir de vivre un émoi partagé.

Derek dit ces mots, les vivants sans recul, comme si c'était son esprit qui en inventait spontanément les suites, comme si c'était les douleurs de sa chair qui en reconnaissait les échos. Il s'approcha du garçon qu'il aimait, sa démarche lente et mesurée. Stiles le contempla, perdu. Il recula subtilement, son minois prenant les airs de la suspicion.

― À quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il presque agressivement.

Derek s'arrêta et soupira avant de relever la tête et persévérer à emprunter le chemin que son instinct lui soufflait de suivre.

― J'ai gâché assez d'heures pour continuer de rêver « notre bonheur » devenu au fil du temps, un drôle de malheur. Je m'en veux de nous avoir transformé en ça, pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps de son aimé.

Plus le loup venait vers l'humain plus il percevait précisément son odeur tant appréciée. Pourtant, il y sentait aussi cette note de mélancolie, comme une légère odeur de pluie croupie. Il avait tant besoin de la faire disparaître pour rendre capiteux le parfum de Stiles, y faire percer ce musque, ferment de son excitation. Il susurra, un sensible vibrato dans sa voix grave.

― Ce sont tes mots, mon amour, ceux que tu m'as écrits, conclut Derek, sans oser toucher son ami alors qu'il en crevait d'envie, au point d'apparaître maladroit.

― J'ai reconnu, chuchota le jeune qui vibrait de leur proximité, à deux doigts de pleurer.

― Je les ai lus jusqu'à en connaître chaque soupir, sans avoir besoin de les déchiffrer, reprit l'aîné tandis que son cadet qui ne pouvait plus reculer se laissait choir dans l'assise du fauteuil derrière lui. Ils m'ont tellement transformé... tu sais ? demanda timidement Derek alors qu'il s'accroupissait et posait ses mains sur les genoux de Stiles.

Le jeune ne se retint pas de venir couvrir les paluches de son complice des siennes et expirer toute l'émotivité qui détraquait les rouages de son être.

― Pourquoi tu fais ça ? intervint-il, d'une petite voix plaintive.

― Parce que nos frères de meute ont raison, avoua l'homme-loup tout en baissant la tête. Il est temps que toi et moi soyons un tout. On ne se fera plus de mal à présent. Nous avons appris à nous aimer et ce n'est pas du chantage qui nous relie, c'est notre respect mutuel, affirma Derek, le cœur fou, l'esprit embrumé de toutes ces pensées qu'il avait ressassées des semaines durant.

La pénombre avait tout envahi dans le loft et pourtant, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour les deux amis qui apprenaient à vivre à la lueur de leurs sincérités. Stiles baissa la tête dans une sorte de bouderie retenue, comme s'il avait honte parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi rétorquer à tout ça. Son comparse se releva et recula légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser du regard, toute la silhouette de son interlocuteur.

― J'ai envie de continuer d'apprendre avec toi, reprit Derek qui leva son visage vers le plafond, sous l'impulsion d'un désir devenu prière. Mais j'ai aussi besoin que ça aille plus loin, que ce soit vrai jusque dans l'amour physique, soupira-t-il en contemplant de nouveau son désiré qui osait de timides œillades vers lui. Vois tout ce que nous avons compris ces derniers mois. Vois ce que nous pourrions comprendre en nous unissant sur tous les plans, continua le loup, cherchant dans le bouleversement de ses tripes, la force de pouvoir convaincre le garçon qu'il aimait.

― J'ai confiance en toi Stiles, comme jamais je n'ai eu confiance en une de mes ex, dit-il avec une passion inédite. J'ai mis tant d'énergie pour te faire saisir que toi aussi, tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi, lâcha-t-il comme s'il écorchait de fatigue, son propre constat. Aujourd'hui, on me dirait qu'il est possible de retourner en arrière et changer mon histoire, je dirais non, conclut le loup, sur un ton définitif qui prenait source au cœur d'irréversibles sentences.

Stiles se figea sur place, sa peau se hérissant de frissons, nés des assauts sensibles de son bouleversement intérieur. Avant d'avoir pleinement intégré le sens des aveux de Derek, l'adolescent se retrouva saisi par l'authenticité du comportement qu'adoptait son amour interdit. Et puis, la violence de la prise de conscience qu'impliquaient les dires du lycanthrope finit de démunir le fils du shérif. Il déglutit, perdu entre doute et curiosité, partagé entre le besoin de comprendre davantage et celui d'éteindre sa propre incohérence.

― Mais… et ta famille ? demanda-t-il, souffrant pour un espoir depuis longtemps abandonné à l'impossible.

Derek secoua tristement la tête, comme si cette question n'avait pas d'importance. Elle ne résolvait rien et n'amenait qu'à la douleur, au regret. Ses iris vitreux se chargèrent de conviction, comme pour refouler l'amertume qui risquait de tout abîmer. Il se rapprocha de son jeune ami, profitant des ombres tamisées du soir pour se détendre sous leurs influences. C'était pareil au fait de s'autoriser en secret, ce que la lumière trompait d'évidence. L'aîné se rapprocha et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil qu'occupait Stiles. Le jeune se contorsionna pour continuer de le fixer.

― Si on me le proposait, je ne remontrais pas le temps et dirais non, confia Derek, dans un chuchotis aggravé de sentiments. Je revivrais même le malheur de ma débilité, de cette terrible perte, toute cette insupportable culpabilité, ces années de chagrins et de colère, parce que tout cela m'a mené à toi. J'ai trop peur de te perdre pour risquer de ne jamais te rencontrer. Je ne veux pas, j'en crèverais, avoua-t-il rudement, détournant son regard de son tendre humain.

Les entrailles en fusion et des fourmis dans les nerfs, Stiles ne savait plus quoi éprouver. Tout son être était une cacophonie qui lui faisait peur et dont il ne comprenait plus rien. Il fallait qu'il bouge pour éteindre ses doutes dans le mouvement et il se leva subitement, incapable de s'adapter au calme de son aîné. Derek le regarda avec une affection débordante, percevant et comprenant que son ami s'égarait dans d'indicibles sensations. Il avait envie de le rejoindre et le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment, il devait d'abord lui dire ce qu'il en était pour lui.

― Je ne veux plus réécrire le passé, je désire découvrir le futur. Tu m'as transformé et je souhaite être un homme bon parce que je t'ai rencontré, affirma le garou qui se redressa et fit quelques pas vers le garçon qu'il chérissait.

― Ne dis pas ça, s'insurgea ce dernier, sans force pour porter son ordre dérisoire.

Il était incapable de se détourner de la présence magnétique de Derek et celui-ci pénétra son espace vital pour l'enlacer de sa tendresse virile.

― Tu me sauves Stiles, c'est ma vérité, rétorqua l'homme-loup, la bouche collée à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Le jeune se détacha de lui, trop nerveux pour se laisser gagner par les certitudes qu'il lui exprimait.

― Je t'ai manipulé Derek, le Nogitsune a laissé en moi les indéniables traces de son passage, dit-il en se retournant vers la vue qu'offrait la baie vitrée. En réalité, c'est toi qui m'sauves, confessa-t-il tout bas, ses bras laissés ballants le long de ses flancs pour dévoiler son abdication.

Derek n'attendit pas pour rejoindre et colla son torse à son dos, entoura son ventre et entrelaça ses doigts dessus pour l'emprisonner contre lui. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise, comme si son corps avouait ce qu'il était incapable d'admettre avec des mots tandis qu'il abandonnait progressivement toute résistance.

― Ces caractères que tu crois avoir hérités du démon renard, ils faisaient déjà partie de toi avant. Ne confonds pas la manière perverse dont il s'en est servi avec ce que tu es vraiment, murmura Derek dont le nez traina subtilement derrière l'oreille du jeune. Et puis, qui te dit que je ne manipule pas les circonstances, moi aussi ? Je ne suis pourtant pas possédé par une entité malveillante, même si j'ai été insupportable ces dernières semaines avec les autres, parce que je n'en peux plus de t'espérer. Ton odeur m'appelle, en permanence et… j'ai besoin d'y répondre.

Stiles se retourna dans les bras du loup-garou qui ne le lâcha pas pour autant. L'hyperactif posa ses mains sur les puissantes épaules de l'homme. Derek le fixa intensément et la timidité du garçon devant la sincérité de son attention l'amena à rapprocher son visage. Ils furent bientôt front contre front et le jeune sembla se détendre davantage alors que leurs respirations se renvoyaient tièdement les espoirs qu'elles portaient. Les doigts de l'adolescent vinrent toucher les joues velues du lycanthrope dont il était amoureux depuis des années.

― Tu attendais vraiment que Scott te donne l'autorisation, pour nous ? susurra-t-il tout en fermant les yeux pour se laisser porter par les sensations fourmillantes qu'il éprouvait au contact de son ami.

― Il est notre Alpha, répondit Derek qui dévoila lentement ses prunelles.

Stiles se recula légèrement et fronça les sourcils. Même dans les ombres du soir, le loup-garou pouvait saisir sa sincère hésitation.

― Ça ne les concerne pas ce qu'il y a entre nous, pourquoi…

Il fut interrompu par l'agacement de son aîné qui se détacha complètement de lui pour soupirer sa déconvenue. Stiles continuait de s'entêter dans la négation de leurs évidences.

― Si l'un de nous flanche, tout le monde flanche, souffla Derek qui se déplaça rapidement pour éclairer les lieux et en imposer la géométrie dans la crudité de la lumière artificielle. Nous sommes une meute, bien sûr que notre lien les atteint et les concerne, expliqua-t-il en revenant vers Stiles qui fronçait les sourcils pour se réhabituer à la clarté.

L'homme montra un comportement subitement dépité alors qu'il s'asseyait. L'adolescent ne savait pas où mettre ses mains et les triturait. Il n'osait pas bouger et continuait de fixer l'homme-loup, comme s'il cherchait à le décrypter.

― En tant que groupe soudé, nos attaches peuvent soit nous renforcer, soit nous affaiblir, expliqua Derek, mal à l'aise. En ce moment, notre relation me change en gros con frustré qui fait subir sa mauvaise humeur. Je fragilise le clan Stiles, parce que tu refuses de me voir comme ton prétendant, alors que je le suis plus que ne peut l'encaisser notre entourage. Je souffre, et je le fais payer à tout le monde pour ne pas t'exiger d'être mon amant, te revendiquer. Si ça continue, je vais devoir partir pour ne pas être un problème de l'ordre de l'affaire « Peter », je suis en train de devenir complètement barjo, Stiles. J'ai pas la force… je l'ai plus.

Le cœur de Stiles paniqua quand le lycanthrope expira sa confidence, non sans douleur dans le regard. Derek visa les iris de son partenaire et tenta de faire passer dans leur silencieux échange, toute la vérité qui l'animait. Il reprit la parole.

― J'ai besoin de toi pour avoir une raison de croire en l'avenir, mais je ne sais pas comment te le montrer, je... je me sens minable, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête vers ses paumes. Tu as rendu la possibilité de notre union tellement inaccessible, que j'en viens à me maudire de t'avoir violenté jusque dans mon envie d'être en toi, crachat-il dans un murmure de dégoût, une amertume qu'il se destinait.

― Ne t'en veux pas pour ça, répliqua Stiles d'une petite voix.

Il fit quelques pas pour réduire la distance que le jeune adulte avait mise entre eux.

― J'ai... j'ai adoré la brutalité de ton désir et c'est... c'est ça qui me fait peur, c'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'agenouilla à son tour devant Derek qui ne lui avait jamais paru si fragile.

― Ce n'est pas toi que je fuis, c'est moi-même, lui confia le garçon. Ce soir-là, quand tu m'as embrassé, j'avais tellement les pétoches d'aimer aussi ta hargne contre moi, ta violence. Si c'était tout ce que tu avais à m'offrir, j'étais prêt à l'admettre, à la réclamer. Seulement, en venir à espérer que tu me brises, désirer mourir de tes mains m'a rendu fou de terreur. Je... je retiens tout ce que je peux, mais ça déborde... excuse-moi.

― Non bébé... non ! intervint Derek d'un ton plaintif. Il ne faut pas penser ainsi. S'il te plait... non. Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort, jamais, cracha-t-il ensuite avec une hargne mêlée de peur, un subterfuge pour ne pas se laisser engloutir par le regret.

L'homme détourna le regard et prit sa tête entre ses mains comme si cela allait stabiliser les traiteuses pensées qui le torturaient et lui donnaient envie de chialer comme une gamine.

― Derek, ne te culpabilise pas, c'est moi le problème, sanglota Stiles qui se déplaça pour venir s'assoir à côté du loup et l'obliger à rediriger son attention vers lui. Ce que j'ai désiré n'était pas ce que toi tu voulais, je le sais, d'ailleurs je suis encore en vie, dit-il, un maigre sourire pour éclairer son minois vaincu par la tristesse.

― Cesse de te retenir, Stiles, je te protégerais de tes excès et toi des miens, assura l'homme, posant délicatement sa grosse paluche sur le visage de son aimé. Nous ne nous briserons pas, nous serons plus forts. C'est ce que je te montre depuis presque un an. S'il te plait... laisse-moi t'embrasser, réclama-t-il tout en se mouvant pour attirer le jeune contre lui.

L'hyperactif vibra littéralement de cette proximité tant espérée. Derek agrippa les épaules de Stiles et le guida pour qu'il vienne s'assoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le garçon se laissa diriger et fit tous les gestes qui dévoilaient sa coopération, l'acceptation de cette position amoureuse que lui réclamait l'être dont il était épris. L'homme-loup emprisonna les menottes de son complice et les conduisit autour de son propre cou pour que son désiré s'y accroche. Il accola ensuite son front à celui de son ami et souffla de soulagement.

― Je désire devenir une part entière de toi. Je souhaite te connaître dans le plaisir le plus intime qui soit. Stiles, je veux te faire l'amour et me dissoudre dans tes veines. Faire battre ton cœur, m'écouler en lui et nourrir ton souhait d'existence. C'est ça mon rêve désormais. Est-ce encore le tien de ton côté ? demanda Derek, la voix pleine de trémolos d'émotions.

Le palpitant de Stiles atteignait des rythmes impossibles et faisait écho aux battements qui prenaient toute la place de la poitrine du garou.

― Oui, répondit le garçon, fébrile.

La tiédeur les enrobait, les bouleversait d'espérances à venir.

― Alors nous pouvons être ensemble, ce qui nous guide est bon, insista Derek qui baisa le front de son humain préféré.

― Oui.

Stiles n'était plus que vibrations et susurrements sensibles.

― Tu es le plus bel espoir que j'ai eu dans la vie, lâcha Derek d'un ton rauque.

Stiles releva légèrement la tête pour constater toute la véracité des mots que son futur compagnon lui destinait. Il adora cette douceur sur son minois viril, cette tendresse dans ses yeux hypnotiques.

― Oh, Drek, dit-il avant de se pencher pour lui baiser les lèvres et s'affaler dans ses bras possessifs.

 **FIN**


End file.
